Amy's Mutō
by ReallyNice993
Summary: Una nueva chica esta de visita en Domino, ella es prima mayor de Yugi Mutō el cual no se veían hace 5 años. Podrá crear una convivencia con los demás amigos de Yugi, tendrá un nuevo interés en alguno de ellos y finalmente como terminaran las cosas de esta chica de sangre Mutō...Conozcan su historia de esta nueva chica.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Comienzo

Nota: Yu-Gi-Oh es perteneciente de Kazuki Takahashi (De tal modo, ninguno me pertenece).

En la ciudad de nombre "Domino City", no muy lejos de ahí se encontraba la tienda de juegos "Kame Game" del Rey duelista Yugi Muto limpiaba tranquilamente la tienda de juegos de su abuelo Salomón Mutuo quien este había salido de viaje a otros países por mas juegos.

Yugi limpiaba todo decentemente pero también tendría que apurarse para irse al colegio Domino en donde estudiaba con todos sus amigos y así tener un día como cualquiera acompañado por todos ellos.

Yugi pensaba mucho acerca de lo que ocurrió hace 2 años con 6 meses, refiriéndose a la partida del espíritu del Rompecabezas Milenario conocido como Yami (Su otro Yo) que había dejado el mundo actual para volver a gobernar a su pueblo y poder descansar como no lo había hecho hace tiempo mientras protegía al su fiel mundo del peligro por la maldad que la acechaba.

Pensamientos de Yugi

Me encontraba limpiando la tienda mientras mi cabeza me daba recuerdos hermosos que pase con Yami (Mi otro Yo). Sinceramente lo extraño y me gustaría volver a verlo ya que es como un hermano para mí y me ayudo a enfrentar la realidad de las cosas.

He aprendido mucho de él, es un gran tipo y aunque ya no esté con nosotros… Lo tendremos en nuestro corazón con vida!.

Fin de los pensamientos

Tan pronto como acabo se dirigió a coger su mochila y así para salir y llegar al colegio con tiempo.

AFORTUNADAMENTE Llego su prima de Nombre "Amy Muto" (Autora: redactare sobre ella más adelante y solo ella es de mi propiedad al igual que su reencarnación… Todo eso más adelante lo escribiré)

-Hola Yugi. Dijo con una sonrisa la chica mientras abrazaba a su primo.

-Amy, hola que haces por aquí?. Pregunto el chico alegre y confundido.

-Jejeje lo que pasa es que mi turno de la universidad ya termino y vengo aquí para dejarte a tu colegio, bueno primero vengo a oír tu respuesta.

Yugi: ….

-Anda te dejare al colegio, no me gusta que andes solo en la ciudad mientras llegas.

Yugi con una sonrisa asintió.

-Está bien vamos!. Exclamo la chica mientras tomaba la mano de su primo con entusiasmo.

Media hora después….

-Amy ya llegamos!

-Así que aquí estudias?. Pregunto con su sonrisa.

-Si mmm bueno, aquí estudio con todos mis amigos desde el primer grado de escuela.

-Que bien, es una buena escuela Yugi, estoy ansiosa de conocer a tus amigos ^^ Dijo con alegría la chica.

-Vamos te los presentare prima! ^^. Contesto del mismo modo Yugi.

Así que corrieron en donde se encontraban todos (Joey, Tea, Tristan y Duke)

-Hola chicos!. Grito Yugi con alegría y una sonrisa tomado de la mano de Amy.

-YUGI!. Dijeron al unísono contentos pero a la vez con una gota en la sien mirando que Yugi venía acompañado.

Joey: Yugi, pícaro! porque no nos dijiste que tenías una novia.

Tea: Yugi! . 💢. Exclamo molesta y celosa.

Yugi: No esperen ella no es mi novia!

Todos: Entonces?!

-Es mi prima! Chicos le presento a mi prima Amy Mutou

Duke: 0.0 Amy?

Amy: 0_0 Duke?

Todos: O.o Se conocen?

Duke: Mmm yo diría que si mmm. (Un poco sonrojado)

Amy y Duke: Somos Exnovios

Todos: o.O… QUE?!

Ambos chicos sonrojados (Amy y Duke): Hace 1 año que no salimos! ¬¬

Todos: wooow!

-Bueno déjenme presentarme, soy Amy Muto prima mayor de Yugi!

-Es un gusto Amy!. Contestaron con amabilidad todos con excepción Duke.

-Está bien entremos a clases, Prima nos vemos más tarde!. Termino mientras Amy le seguía.

-Está bien, Hasta pronto chicos!. Grito para después alzar una mano en despedida.

(Dentro del salón)

-Wuaa tu prima es muy sexy Yugi!. Exclamo Joey con una mirada picarona.

-Oye no digas eso de ella Joey ¬¬ !, es una gran chica, espero que seamos buenas amigas ^^ . Dijo Tea con una sonrisa pero con cierto enfado.

-Si especialmente tu Tea!. Completo Tristán.

-Chicos gracias por hacer que mi prima sea parte de nosotros (Amigos).

-Si es tan linda, lo malo es que ahora Serenity es mi único ángel, no Joey?.

Joey: ¬¬

-Eh? Pregunto Tristán de nuevo.

-Eso es porque yo respeto el derecho de mi hermana, si no fuera de que no te aceptaría… sería capaz de matarte!.

-Jejeje, estas celoso!. Termino Tristán.

-Ya chicos no empiecen, que les parece y vamos a invitarla a comer en el restaurante que está a 3 avenidas del colegio, Eh? Cuestiono Tea algo contenta.

-Si es una gran idea Tea. Dijo Yugi sonriendo.

Mientras en otro Lado….

-De que estarán hablando. Pregunta Duke con seriedad que no es usual en él.

-Duke estas bien?. Pregunto un albino con preocupación.

-Eh? Mm Si Ryou! No te preocupes.

-Está bien, por cierto he oído que Yugi tiene una prima, tu sabias de esto Duke?. Cuestiono Ryou Algo apenado y sonriente.

-Si bueno es una larga historia Ryou. Termino Duke algo triste y serio.

-Está bien, si necesitas algo solo avísame vale?. Termino algo tierno Ryou (Autora: Hayy :3)

Después del colegio…..

Pensamientos de Ryou

Poco antes de salir de clases, supuse en recoger mis cosas o lo necesario para que fuera a mi hogar en donde lo comparto con mi padre.

Últimamente me he sentido en tanta soledad con mi padre, ya que ambos no estamos cómodos. Bueno me da igual con lo que pase en un futuro, al final de toda mi historia siempre vendrá algo inesperado ¬¬.

Fin de los pensamientos

Ryou estaba listo para salir del aula, pero no antes de quitarse sus audífonos y guardarlos en su bolso, para después retirarse.

Una vez afuera del aula, abrió su casillero y saco unos zapatos los cuales se puso para dirigirse por un paraguas y salir del colegio.

-Vaya que hace mucha lluvia!. Decía el albino en tono preocupante al momento de haber abierto su paraguas.

Mientras caminaba por todo Domino, supuso que debía ir a su trabajo de medio tiempo pero ya no hacía falta ya que pronto volvería de Egipto su padre.

Alguien choco contra el sacándole de su mente.

-EH? Ah Yugi?, que haces aquí?!. Dijo Ryou mirando a Yugi.

-Mmm, Nada Ryou lo que pasa es que me estoy preocupando por mi prima, ha tardado en venir por mí.

-Tu prima?

-Si Ryou, no te has enterado?. Exclamo Yugi con un ceño fruncido.

-Mmm no, bueno me lo había comentado un compañero y después me lo dijo Duke.

-Duke?. Pregunto Yugi.

-Si, él me dijo que sabe muy bien de tu prim… (Lo interrumpe Yugi)

-Si! Lo se, bueno también sé que se conocen ellos, pero no prefiero meterme en la vida de los dos! Dijo Yugi rascándose su Cabeza.

-Bueno, y pues me alegro de que tu prima este contigo Yugi! Hizo un rostro amable y tierno.

-Gracias Ryou!

-Bueno nos vemos el lunes de clases Yugi!. Exclamo alzando una mano en modo de despedida.

-Igualmente Ryou, Cuidate!

-Es un gran tipo!. Termino Yugi esperando a que su prima estuviese ahí para irse a casa.

Nota: Mas adelante explicare como es Amy Mutou la prima de Yugi, espero con ansias un review… besos.


	2. Chapter 2:Conocerte por primera vez

Capítulo 2: "Conocerte por primera vez"

Ryou caminaba en ciertas avenidas posando su rostro en el piso lleno de charcos con agua cristalina mientras sostenía su paraguas. Estaba tan pensativo que solo recordaba momentos bellos con su única hermana amiga "Amane Bakura" y su hermosa madre.

FLASHBACK

Recordaba como ambos, de niños les gustaba saltar en charcos y mojarse en la lluvia sin necesidad de tener un impermeable o paraguas. Les gustaba sentir el cálido frio que se encontraba en la lluvia, ambos pensaban muy distinto pero eran como almas gemelas.

El último día en que volvió a ver a su hermana fue cuando ambos tenían 14 años y vivieron la separación de sus padres para que ambos tuvieran distintos trabajos.

Era un fin de semana y su Madre tenía que dirigirse a Europa para embarcarse en su nuevo empleo junto con su hija Amane mientras que Ryou tenía que estar yendo a su taller de pintura y teatro quedándose con su padre en casa.

Inesperadamente hablaban con el padre de Ryou quien este no decidió decirle a su hijo lo que había ocurrido trágicamente. Simplemente no podía olvidar ese recuerdo que lo envolvía en tristeza y angustia.

Sr Bakura: Ryou, hijo puedes venir un momento?. Exclamo el hombre desconcertado.

Ryou: Que ocurre, Padre?. Pregunto alegremente el chico mientras se paraba al frente de su padre quien este solo se mantenía en silencio.

-Ryou, Tu Madre y tu hermana mmm…

-Que pasa Padre, que pasaron con ellas!? Exclamo el albino algo preocupado y asustado.

-Ryou, ellas murieron en un accidente automovilístico, perdón por no habértelo dicho hijo.

Ryou quedo en shock, apenas podía parpadear de lo impactado que estaba. Su madre y su única hermana muertas? No eso tal vez era una equivocación, ellas no podían estar muertas, eso era algo tan ilógico.

-No papá, tu estas… estas bromeando verdad? Dijo el albino en tono sarcástico y con apenas un hilo de voz mientras miraba a su padre quien este ya estaba a punto de soltar llanto.

-Papá….?

-No, hijo hablo enserio y no estoy para andar bromeando… ELLAS YA NO ESTAN AQUÍ!. Escupió el hombre sollozando sin mirar el dulce rostro de su hijo.

-No estas… ESTAS MINTIENDO!. Grito con desesperación el chico mientras caía en el suelo soltando también el llanto, pero fueron aún más fuertes sus sollozos que los de su padre.

-Amane y madre. Susurro mientras pequeñas lágrimas rodeaban sus mejillas y lentamente caían en el suelo.

END FLASHBACK

Ryou es un chico por el cual mientras no tenía a su hermana a su lado, casi siempre el día en que es su cumpleaños de ella, le hace cartas contándole acerca de sus aventuras y amigos y le expresa lo mucho que la extraña. Aunque no estuvieran reunidos como hermanos siempre llevaba a Amane y a su madre en su corazón y alma.

Ryou seguía su recorrido pensando aun en esos recuerdos hasta que accidentalmente pasa un automóvil y lo empapa con el gran charco estancado en la esquina de las avenidas haciendo que se caigan sus cosas en ese mismo charco mojándose. Rápidamente se acerca a coger sus cosas mirando lo empapadas que estaban y como aun caían gotas de lluvia en ellas.

-Oh no!. Dijo el chico mirando como su proyecto de química se había roto a la mitad de lo empapado que estaba.

Ryou mantuvo su proyecto hasta que se cayera de nuevo en el agua, en ese momento miro su reflejo en el agua estancada y se percató de que su rostro cambiaba con el movimiento en el agua cristalina; se acercó más hasta que finalmente miro, miro y miro a… su otro yo?.

Ryou estaba asustado cuando se quedó fijamente mirando a Yami Bakura quien este tenía un rostro indescifrable el cual se pudo notar que tenía una mirada maligna hacia Ryou y después esa mirada tan fría se convirtió en malvada haciendo que el albino se apartara cayendo de nuevo en el charco de agua mojándose toda sus prendas de ropa. Rápidamente se tallo sus ojos y volvió acercándose al charco sin rastro en su reflejo de su antiguo Amo "Yami Bakura".

Ágilmente se paró del charco, tomo sus cosas y su paraguas que estaba en el suelo para salir corriendo de ese lugar lo más rápido posible para cambiarse de ropa antes de que le diera un resfriado u alguna jaqueca.

En ese momento se detuvo enfrente de un restaurante el cual entro y pudo mirar que estaba vacío y solo había 2 meseras charlando mientras que un chef preparaba algo de almorzar para las chicas. Ryou de acerco lentamente al cocinero que se encontraba preparando comida.

-Eh disculpe señor, puedo pasar a su baño?

El joven a quien llamo el albino rápidamente se volteó para ver de quien provenía esa linda voz masculina.

-Ah, muy buenas joven que se le ofrece?. Dijo amablemente el hombre sonriendo mientras veía que Ryou estaba empapado.

-Muy buenas tardes, disculpe puedo pasar al baño a cambiarme de ropa señor?

-Por supuesto joven, pasa eres bienvenido!

-Muchas gracias se… (Lo detuvo el hombre).

-Dime Henry muchacho, por favor! Dijo sonriendo

-Bueno muchas gracias Henry. Dijo el albino en tono tranquilo.

-Mmm joven si necesita algo no dude en llamar a las tres señoritas empleadas de este restaurante, de acuerdo? Termino el hombre amablemente.

-Si, Gracias. De igual manera termino el chico encaminándose al baño.

Ryou estaba tan asombrado por el restaurante, parecía de Ricos pero finalmente pudo entrar sin necesidad de ser uno de ellos.

Seguía caminando hasta que choco contra alguien a quien había provocado que tirara 4 copas de vidrio en el suelo

-Lo lamento señorita, perdóneme no estaba poniendo atención!. Dijo el joven asustado mientras recogía los vidrios del suelo. En ese momento toca la suave mano de la joven quien lentamente posa su mirada en la de la chica encontrándose con unos ojos Rosados los cuales no dejo de apartar con sus ojicafes de él.

El albino no dejo de apartarse de esa encantadora y profunda mirada que hacía que él y la joven se acercaran más y más hasta que sintió como el aliento de la boca de la chica se combinara con el de el mismo, pero no sucedió nada de lo esperado.

-Je no te preocupes, fue un accidente no es culpa de tuya jovencito. Dijo la chica mientras tomaba la mano de Ryou y apartaba la suya de la de él. Ryou pudo notar como un líquido frio se sentía a lado de su mano y que provenía del dedo de la chica.

-Eh estas bien?!, te está sangrando un dedo! Dijo algo desesperado el albino mientras paraba a la chica del suelo y la tomaba en ambas manos para ver la sangre que escurría del dedo índice de la joven. Por casualidad Ryou era más alto que la joven.

-Eh si Descuida, no me pasara nada!. Termino tranquilamente la chica mientras que con los dedos de su otra mano no sangrentada tocara y acariciara la suave mejilla del joven.

-Estarás bien? Estas segura de que no te va a pasar nada?. Termino con una mirada baja el chico ya que estaba sonrojado mientras acariciaba de igual manera la mano de la chica en su mejilla.

-Si jovencito, y dime porque estas empapado; acaso de mojaste en la lluvia? Cuestiono algo dulce la chica apartando su mano del rostro de Ryou.

-Si por eso vengo a cambiarme señorita, de hecho me mojo un automóvil mientras caminaba. Dijo Ryou con una sonrisa.

-Oh pues adelante, a la izquierda están los baños para caballeros, si necesitas algo me avisas vale?. Termino la chica imitando al albino en su expresión.

-Gracias! Dijo finalmente el chico mirando como la dulce mesera se retiraba para poder curar su dedo índice.

Después se encamino a los sanitarios tocándose su mejilla la cual había acariciado esa hermosa chica.

Cuando termino se encamino ya dirigirse a su casa, pero algo lo detuvo.

Era una voz femenina gritándole para que se detuviera.

-Ryou! ESPERA!

Ryou rápidamente reconoció la voz y volteo su mirada para pudiera ver de quien provenía esa voz.

-Mai?... MAI! Grito de igual manera el chico corriendo hacia donde estaba la chica, así que ambos se detuvieron.

-Ryou como estas?

-Bien y tu?. Pregunto el chico sonriente

-Estoy bien pero dime que estás haciendo en un restaurante tan caro? Exclamo la chica mientras posaba sus manos en los hombros de Ryou para alejarse a un lugar más privado.

-Pues es una larga historia que no vale la pena contarte.

-Entiendo. Dijo Mai con una sonrisa pero se percató de que Ryou miraba hacia otras direcciones.

-Buscas algo Ryou?. Cuestiono Mai algo confundida.

-No! Jeje no es nada.

-Seguro, yo te puedo ayudar?

-Bueno eh, quisiera preguntarte si conoces a una linda y amable mesera que tiene unos hermosos ojos Carmesí y que tiene su cabello café que caen en ambas direcciones?. Pregunto el albino algo sonrojado.

-Una chica con esos rasgos?, Déjame ver…

Ryou seguía algo sonrojado, esa chica tal vez era la única que lo acompañaría toda su vida, como amigos eternos. En pocas palabras era una chica que le había robado el corazón.

-Eh, ah SI! Hablas de Amy?

-Amy ese es su nombre? Cuestiono algo sorprendido el chico.

-Si! Ella trabaja también conmigo y es mi amiga compañera de trabajo, lleva trabajando 1 año aquí y es una chica amable y muy muy linda al igual que cariñosa! ^^. Termino Mai con una expresión alegre, le daba gusto hablar de Amy porque era una chica triunfadora y responsable.

-Su nombre es tan lindo y hermoso.

-Verdad que si? Espera un momento la has visto?

-Pues creo que sí, bueno tuvimos un accidente y de ahí la conocí. Dijo rascándose la sien el albino mientras su piel no dejaba el tono rojo de su sonrojo.

-Jeje y estás enamorado de ella?

Al oir es el albino detuvo su sonrisa y su mundo, no podía moverse, su garganta parecía como si no se pudiese liberar su propia voz.

Pov Ryou

Que? Yo enamorado de esa chica la cual le tengo un respeto?.

No tal vez creo que no… sí creo que estoy enamorado de ella desde que la conocí por su gentileza y su belleza… que demonios me está pasando? Apenas la voy conociendo y ya estoy en ese estado o Sera que por fin me he ganado el cariño de una chica al cual casi desconozco, debo estar… Ah Alucinando!.

Fin del Pov

-Eh Ryou?

-Ah! Si digo no, yo… No lo sé. Termino con una mirada agachada mientras su rostro se tornaba negro de la confusión.

-Ryou, no te sientas así, tal vez solo has de estar confundido y no te culpo. Dijo Mai agachándose en donde estaba el albino para acariciar su cabeza mientras que este aún seguía confuso.

-Mira te daré un consejo, para que sepas la verdad de tus sentimientos debes conocer mejor a Amy, así para que finalmente te des cuenta de que si en verdad estas interesado en ella y ella de ti, de lo contrario si no se conocen mejor, ella tal vez te rechaze y tu termines adolorido en corazón y alma… Créeme que para que puedas ganarte su cariño debes conocerla más!. Dijo la rubia para después darle una mano en apoyo al chico y esperar una respuesta por parte de chico quien este solo asintió con su firme sonrisa.

-Tienes razón Mai, Debo conocerla más y gracias por tus consejos eres una buena amiga! Exclamo Ryou levantándose del suelo para después darle un abrazo a la rubia quien esta solo la correspondió y para después separarse.

-Está bien Ryou te dejo porque tengo planes con alguien muy especial para mi y si necesitas mas ayuda y apoyo, ahí me tienes okey? Termino Mai dándole un beso en la frente como señal de apoyo a albino y así para dirigirse a recoger sus cosas.

-Gracias!. Termino despidiéndose Ryou para también dirigirse a cansas y poder descansar.

Continuara

…

Nota: Seguir leyendo la 2da parte, Suerte lectores!.


	3. Chapter 3: Citándote

Capítulo 3: "Citandote"

Mai se había retirado y Ryou estaba listo para dirigirse a su hogar pero…

Cuando casi salía del restaurante pudo mirar a Amy en compañía con el cocinero de ahí que le vendaba la mano mientras charlaban.

-Y dime Amy que harás el fin de semana? Cuestiono Henry concentrado en lo que hacía mientras que Amy se quejaba de dolor.

-No lo sé. Termino ella con una mirada frustrada de dolor.

En ese momento se da cuenta de que estaba ahí el chico albino con el que tropezó y termino en un accidente.

-Ah, hola de nuevo! Exclamo la chica dejándose del su angustia mientras saludaba a Ryou.

-Hola… Dijo tranquilamente Ryou mientras se acercaba con ellos.

-Hola, se me olvido preguntarte tu nombre!. Dijo Amy contenta mirando de una manera tierna al albino.

-Cómo te llamas? Dijo apoyándose con una otra mano mientras Henry seguía vendándole su mano.

-Me llamo Ryou, Ryou Bakura y tu hermosa!?. Dijo de igual manera el chico mientras se sentaba en esa misma mesa con ellos.

\- Jeje mi nombre es Amy Muto! Dijo la chica sorprendiendo a Ryou quien este solo se detuvo a pensar del asombro

-Dijiste Muto? Cuestiono el chico mientras acercaba su cara con la de la chica pero gracias a la cercanía de sus rostros, tuvieron que alejarse ya que se habían sonrojado ambos.

-Si!, mi familia es la familia Muto! Y estoy viviendo un tiempo con ellos aquí en domino. Dijo muy apenada la chica.

-Ya veo, entonces tú debes ser pariente de Yugi verdad?! Yugi Muto!. Exclamo Ryou

-Eh lo conoces?, conoces a mi primo?!. Exclamo la chica haciendo unos ojos brillantes tipo anime.

-Si es mi amigo, estudia conmigo y con mis demás amigos!. Dijo Ryou emocionado haciendo el mismo gesto de la chica. (Autora: Mmm Parecen gatitos XD)

-Enserio?, vaya yo apenas voy conociéndolos, me alegro de haberlos conocido a todos!. Dijo cerrando sus ojos haciendo que Ryou haga una expresión diferente mirándola con melancolía y alegría.

-Jeje oye Henry!

(Alza la mirada encontrándose con Amy)

-Mande Amy?. Dijo mientras cortaba con unas tijeras las demás vendas y así terminando su trabajo.

-Quiero que prepares algo muy especial para Ryou, quiero que se sienta invitado y cómodo!. Dijo sonriendo mientras que Henry se emocionaba.

-Claro! Dijo el hombre mientras agarraba un menú y se lo daba al peliblanco.

-Que se le apetece joven?. Dijo con amabilidad mientras que Amy le colocaba una servilleta en su cuello ya había un Ryou confundido ante el menú.

-Jeje pues no lo sé hay una variedad de comida distinta en este menú!. Exclamo mientras miraba con una sonrisa y relajada los platillos distintos, hasta que de pronto sus ojos se pusieron brillantes y en ese momento su estómago crujió.

Todos rieron ante la actitud del organismo del albino.

-Mi linda mesera y cocinero, me prepararían este platillo?. Dijo apuntando un platillo el cual se llamaba "Brochetas de cerdo a la Plancha acompañado con macarrones de queso manchego Francés".

-Por supuesto, usted es nuestro invitado y puede ordenar lo que guste jovencito!. Termino el cocinero para dirigirse a la cocina y dejando solos a dos chicos.

-No puedo creer que sea tan caro este restaurante, de tan solo de un platillo francés incluido, me vaya a costar a 800¥ (Yenes). Decía algo ido Ryou mirando el menú y otros platicos exóticos

-Jeje de eso no te preocupes amigo, yo pagare lo que comas de acuerdo?!

-Que? Puedes darte cuenta de que vas a pagar una suma de dinero?. Cuestiono el peliblanco algo preocupado y confundido.

-Oye tranquilo, yo pagare!, además cada semana mi propina es de 4000¥ y si le pongo más esfuerzo es de 5000¥ ^^!. Dijo sin preocupaciones Amy quien pudo ver cómo había cambiado el semblante de su amigo albino.

\- o.O enserio? Pregunto Ryou mientras miraba de esa forma a Amy.

-Claro pero dejemos de hablar de eso. Dijo acercándose a Ryou quien este solo formo rostro confundido pero también para poder disfrutar del momento.

-Espero que toda esa tripita le guste el platillo y este satisfecha al comerse todo lo que pediste. Dijo con una mirada seductora mientras que con un dedo tocaba el estómago de Ryou para después subir y acariciar la barbilla del chico, un chico sonrojado.

-Amy que haces? Dijo el albino mientras trataba de alejarse de su amiga.

-Nada solo que quería preguntarte si tienes cosas que hacer mañana? Dijo separándose de Ryou.

-No creo que no, mañana estaré solo como de costumbre. Dijo el chico con mirada gacha.

-Perfecto quieres salir conmigo mañana en la tarde a pasear, bueno para conocernos un poco y saber de ti, sabes!. Dijo la Ojicarmesí muy sonrojada y con pena.

-Eh, claro a qué hora y en donde te veré?. Pregunto Ryou sonriente.

-Podría ser a las 3 de la tarde en la plaza de Domino?

-Jeje claro estaré ahí esperándote linda!. Termino la charla Ryou quien se encargó en la mesa mirando a Amy dulcemente.

Pov Amy

Woow este chico es tan lindo, parece que nos llevaremos muy bien como amigos pero… espero que pase algo más que solo una amistad.

Fin Pov

Pasaron 56 minutos y la cena estaba lista para el cliente favorito de Amy y Henry.

-Aquí están sus brochetas a la plancha y tus macarrones con queso, que lo disfrutes joven. Dijo amablemente el hombre retirándose.

-Provecho Ryou! Termino la chica encargándose de terminar su trabajo y dirigirse a cambiarse su uniforme de trabajo para vestir ropa civil.

-Gracias!. Dijo Ryou algo hambriento pero también agradecido por esa cena tan cara.

Después de haber terminado los empleados últimos decidieron cerrar el restaurante para regresar el domingo para tomar de nuevo sesión de jornada de trabajo.

Continuara ….


	4. Chapter 4: Encuentros

Capítulo 4: "Encuentros"

Era sábado, aproximadamente eran como las 2:48 de la tarde en la plaza Domino y un chico albino se encontraba sentado cerca de un lago esperando a su fiel amiga quien llegaría como en media hora.

Ryou estaba pensativo…

 ** _Pov Ryou_**

 ** _Mmm… Bien estoy aquí ahora qué sigue?. Tendré acaso una cita con una chica? Bueno primero debo aprender a conocerla antes de juzgarla…_**

 ** _AH! Tengo problemas!_**

 ** _Fin Pov_**

Actualmente es el chico el cual es muy seguido por muchas chicas que están detrás de él, pero el simplemente las ignora y no quiere tener nada con ellas. No era por ser tan egoísta, eran por algunas otras razones, esas razones eran que él no era esa persona que juega con los sentimientos de los demás, era por eso que las rechazaba, no quería hacerlas sufrir… Por eso el prefería que en un futuro apareciera la persona indicada la cual estaría con el hasta que la muerte los separase, pero eso era cuestión de tiempo y esperar.

Ryou volvió a alzar su brazo y vio la hora actual en su reloj.

-Aún son las 2:59 de la tarde, supongo que debo hacer algo durante los últimos 30 minutos más? Suspiro algo aburrido.

-Bueno comprare algo para Amy ya que solo queda tiempo en que llegue.

El chico estaba algo nervioso, realmente no sabía cómo manejar una cita con una chica a la cual casi no conoce. Dijo sonriente en pensar en esa hermosa chica que le hacía cambiar de idea.

En ese momento aparece un pequeño niño que vendía flores y que al aparecer no tenía mucha suerte al vender los sábados. El pequeño se acercó a Ryou.

-Muy buenas tardes señor… a su servicio, que le puedo vender?!. Pregunto el chico emocionado por tener al fin un cliente.

-Eh, no jeje nada jovencito y no soy aun un señor jeje.

-Ande anímese le vendo este ramo de rosas a ¥20, es muy buena oferta señor!. Exclamo el niño mientras ponía a la vista el ramo cubierto de rosas sobre el rostro de Ryou.

(Ryou algo confuso y sarcástico)

\- No pequeñín, así está bien jovencito.

El chico sonrió más mientras que el niño le propuso algo.

-Oh ya se usted busca algo para su amada no es así?.

(Ryou sonrojado)

-Eh si pero ella no es mi ami… (Lo interrumpe e ignora)

-Apuesto a que esta linda combinación de margaritas, rosas, azucenas y girasoles le va a encantar a la chica señor. Dijo poniendo a la vista el ramo el cual tenía papel tipo envoltura de flor de un color Verde Turquesa el ramo. Ryou pensó un poco ya que sería muy lindo regalarle rosas a su chic… amiga, así que acepto la oferta del muchachito.

-Está bien jovencito cuanto me cobraras por el ramo de esa combinación que me enseñaste?. Dijo decidido y con una sonrisa Ryou, sacando y abriendo su billetera.

-Como usted fue mi primer cliente le daré un descuento y se lo cobrare a 10¥.

-Está bien chico, toma cóbrate amigo. Dijo pagándole al pequeño mientras que este sacaba de su canasta el Ramo mencionado.

-Aquí tiene señor y suerte con su chica!. Exclamo con una mirada picara alejándose del lugar.

-Eh sí. Termino más rojo que un tomate.

Ryou regreso al lugar donde quedo de acuerdo con Amy y siguió esperando a que la viera por algún lugar.

Todo estaba tan tranquilo que Ryou parecía algo preocupado por Amy, tal vez era momento para decirle algo el cual no le dijo cuándo la conoció, reconocía que era una chica responsable, hermosa y alegre además muy muy bella al igual que linda, eso hacía que su corazón se detuviera al pensar eso sobre ella.

Tal vez él estaba decidido y le diría que finalmente se había enamorado de ella, no por cualquier cosa, sino por el afecto que tenía hacia ella y pensaba que todo eso era el amor que no sintió durante 3 años acerca de lo que ocurrió con su madre y hermana… Ryou finalmente estaba enamorado de Amy y eso nada lo impediría al sentirse así.

Mientras pensaba, sintió como unas suaves manos cubrían sus ojicafés mientras que el albino sorprendido sin poder ver; toco la suavidad de esas manos cálidas y se dio cuenta de quien se trataba.

-Amy?. Dijo el chico tranquilo.

-Eh como supiste que era yo Ryou?. Cuestiono acercándose al rostro de Ryou quien tenía la cabeza hacia atrás recostada tomando las manos de la chica y abría lentamente sus ojos cafés.

-Lo supe por la textura de tus suaves manos!. Dijo sonriendo viendo directamente los ojos rosados de Amy.

-Ah jajaja está bien. Termino un momento para después separarse del albino y ocultar su sonrojo, así que se sentó a lado de él mirando hacia el suelo ambos.

El silencio se hizo presente e incómodo para los dos, así que Ryou decidió romper el silencio para darle el obsequio que le había comprado a Amy.

-Toma te compre esto. Dijo entregándole el ramo de flores a la chica quien solo se mantenía roja al ver lo que había comprado el albino.

-Oh que puedo decir, Gracias Ryou son hermosas!. Exclamo acercándose y percatando un olor aromático proveniente de las flores.

Pero el momento se detuvo ya que una margarita había caído entre las manos de ambos jóvenes haciendo que el peliblanco alzara la mirada y se volviera a encontrar con el rostro de Amy. Así que el albino aprovecho para tomar la margarita acercándose un poco donde estaba la chica y tiernamente colocándole la pequeña flor en los tejidos de su cabello.

-No tan hermosas como tú!. Volvió a decir de una manera delicada con un rostro sonriente y tierno.

-Ah, Gracias!. Dijo rápidamente la joven mientras alejaba su mirada con la de Ryou.

 ** _Pov Amy_**

 ** _Oh dios, no puedo esperar para decirle lo que siento ahora mismo, pero esto tendrá que llevar tiempo… Por favor dame suerte sacerdotisa Analya que estas ahora siempre en mi alma y corazón (Aunque ya no estemos juntas)._**

 ** _Fin Pov_**

-Y dime Ryou a donde te gustaría ir? Cuestiono la chica sonriente y feliz.

-A donde tú quieras Amy, tú eliges el lugar jeje. Dijo Carismático.

-Está bien que te parece si comemos un helado, está bien?.

-Claro, vayamos!. Termino alegre el albino, realmente se la pasaba bien con la prima de Yugi quien ahora ya era su amiga.

Todo el día era fantástico fueron al centro comercial de Domino, el parque Domino, La tienda de música americana y finalmente se tomaron el tiempo para ir al parque de diversiones donde el último juego que tomaron fue la Montaña Rusa.

FLASHBACK

Amy estás segura que… quieres subir en… este juego mecánico?. Dijo entrecortado el chico y asustado que impactado.

-Claro, vamos Ryou no pasara nada, yo te cuidare; ya veraz que te fascinara!. Exclamo emocionada para después guiñarle un ojo en confianza.

-0.0 E… Esta… Bien… Termino para después subir a la gabina que les fue correspondida (Hasta el frente XD) y sentir como los fierros automáticamente se activaron para que sujetaran a los pasajeros de las piernas.

-Ves? Ya vamos ir subiendo!. Dijo mega emocionada Amy mientras que Ryou se le hacían unas gotas del nerviosismo que sentía.

En ese momento la gabina comenzó su recorrido avanzando hacia la cima que la paro un momento. Ryou estaba asustado, miro como todo el parque y los demás juegos estaban metros abajo mientras que ellos se quedaban varados hasta lo más alto.

-Amy… Dijo Ryou cerrando los ojos a la vez que la chica volteo por ser mencionada por parte de su amigo peliblanco, así que sonrió y tomo la mano de Ryou para que este tuviera su apoyo de igual manera el chico abrió sus ojos al sentir de nuevo esas cálidas manos con las suyas; percatándose de que la peli castaña tenía toda su confianza… A sí que sonrió el mismo.

De repente todos los vagones se deslizan rápidamente haciendo entrar en diversión a todos los pasajeros especialmente Amy quien solo reía de la emoción y adrenalina que sentía, en otro lado Ryou sentía que ese sería el único momento en que tuviera vida; así que se endureció un poco agarrándose del fierro que los sostenía para que no le pasara nada pero Amy lo detuvo alzando sus brazos con los de ella al mismo tiempo.

-AMY! NO ESPERA! DETENTE PORFAVOR!. Suplicaba el albino en tono exaltado.

-DEJA LAS PREOCUPACIONES!, SOLO DIVIERTETE Y ALZA TUS BRAZOS PARA QUE TE SIENTAS MUCHO MAS VIVO QUE ANTES!. Gritaba la chica mientras volvía a alzar sus brazos con los del peliblanco.

En eso, el chico con miedo alcanza a ver que lo que seguía no le gustaría para nada: Era nada más y nada menos que 5 caminos en forma de círculo que los haría correr de forma curvilínea y girar alrededor de ella dejándolos cabeza abajo con los asientos arriba.

3 minutos después….

-Yuju, Eso fue Super Duper Divertido!, No Ryou?.

Ryou: ¬¬ (Un poco mareado y sin Animo)

-Lo que tú digas… Termino sin ganas de hablar.

-Oh vamos Ryou, acaso no te gusto?. Dijo haciendo un puchero y después con tristeza para ponerse en frente del albino. Ambos se miraron y después Ryou cerró sus ojos para después cambiar de un semblante tranquilo.

-Por supuesto que me gusto, solo que no estoy acostumbrado.

-De acuerdo.

Finalmente los dos ven una encantadora rueda de la fortuna. Amy se veía tan alegre que nada más fue el albino quien noto esa alegría, así que suspiro un momento y volvió a hablar con la chica.

-Quieres que nos subamos a la rueda de la fortuna?. Cuestiono firmemente mirándola.

-Por supuesto. Termino la joven tomando la mano de Ryou para encaminarse al último juego de ese exaltado día.

-Buenas noches. Había dicho un amable encargado del juego.

-Dos por favor. Pidió Ryou mientras sacaba dinero de su cartera y se la daba al encargado.

-Por supuesto jovencitos. Dijo al momento de mencionarles su cabina de la rueda de la fortuna.

-Por aquí, por favor!. Dijo sonriéndoles el señor a los chicos mientras ellos asentían y entraban la cabina correspondida para ellos y mientras también el encargado cerraba la puerta de esta y activaba el juego.

Ambos jóvenes se pusieron a lado del vidrio que era la puerta para contemplar el hermoso atardecer que estaba a punto de terminar, ambos estaban callados y tranquilos.

Ryou era el único que sentía que el tiempo se detenía y que estaba solo con la chica que ahora le gustaba. Así que tuvo que romper silencio.

-Amy?.

(Voltea la chica mirándolo.)

-Si Ryou?. Dijo dulcemente

-Te gusto pasártela a mi lado? Pregunto tranquilamente.

-Claro que me gusto, es más pienso volver a salir a conocer más contigo.

 ** _Pov Ryou_**

 ** _Debo, debo decirle lo que siento?, Si puedo y debo!_**

 ** _Aquí Voy!._**

 ** _Fin Pov_**

-Amy

(Vuelve a voltear para mirarlo.)

-Si? Ryou!

-Tú me…Ryou estaba tan nervioso que no podía soltar aquella palabra que tal vez ahora le complicaría convivir más con su amiga.

-Tu, qué? Dijo con una sonrisa.

Ryou sentía como sudaba en frio, era la primera vez en que le diría eso a una chica y tenía que hacerlo, simplemente era lo que sentía su alma y corazón. No pudo aguantar más hasta que lo solto:

-Tu… Tú me Gustas!. Dijo rápidamente mientras que una chica lo miraba de una forma extraña.

Continuara…..


	5. Chapter 5: Conociendo a Amy

**_Nota: Perdonen por nombrar este capitulo como el 5, sinceramente este era el 2 pero como no encontraba el doc de este chapter tuve que bautizarlo como el 5 XD... Que lo disfruten!_**

Capítulo 5: "Conociendo a Amy"

Autora: Hablare acerca de la prima de Yugi "Amy Mutuo" (Como en Wikipedia Yu-Gi-Oh! XD)

…

Nombre Completo: Amy Mutuo

Edad: 19 años

Estatura: 1.68

Peso: 47

Ocupación: Estudiante/Mesera y Duelista

Relaciones Actuales

̥Salomón Mutuo (Abuelo)

̥Yugi Mutuo (Único Primo)

̥Sr Mutuo (Tía Única, Madre de Yugi)

̥Sara Mutuo (Madre e hija de Salomón)

̥Jamie Mutuo (Hermana menor)

̥Yami Amy (Su Alma)

̥Analya/Nadia (Reencarnación Pasada/Su Alma Antigua)

̥Duke Devlin (Exnovio)

̥Seto Kaiba (Rival)

̥Mai Valentine (Compañera de trabajo/Amiga

…

Tema Baraja/Deck: Android/Lanzador De Conjuros

Cartas Favoritas:

̥Mago Del Caos Negro

̥Cambio De Fidelidad

̥Potemorpth

…

Personalidad

Amy Mutuo es una chica la cual no aparece en la serie (Autora: Pues Obvio XD), ella tiene una personalidad bastante peculiar, tanto ella con su otra yo.

Es demasiado alegre y amable especialmente con sus amigos y familia, ella además de ser tan parecida a su madre, también comparte demasiados rasgos con Yami Amy (Su otra Alma) y Yugi (Su primo).

Ella es bastante Optimista y orgullosa, Así que no se lleva muy bien con Seto Kaiba ya que tienen un poco de lo bastante en común. Solo habla con el si es algo serio o necesario.

También es una chica la cual es muy perseguida por chicos ya sea mayores o menores que ella.

….

Historia

Amy Mutou y Jamie Mutuo (Su hermana menor) son las nietas de Salomón Mutuo y primas de Yugi. Únicamente Amy es la persona con la que más habla con su único primo, ya que Yugi casi no socializa con Jamie.

Ella además de ser una persona bastante picarona y dulce, guarda otros secretos los cuales no ha contado a nadie y no piensa hacerlo hasta que haya tiempo.

Cuando ella era una niña, su padre de identidad desconocida se alejó de ella y de su madre todavía embarazada de Jamie para proteger a América (Autora: Era Americano Francés) por medio de las fuerzas Armadas Americanas, así no regresando de su puesto como militar y dejando sola a su familia.

Como se menciona en el capítulo anterior, ella mantenía una relación amorosa con el creador de "Juego de Dados" Duke Devlin al cual conoció por medio de su trabajo.

Ella tiene un Deck el cual está formado por cartas mágicas y de trampa Oscuras, así mismo, Cartas tipo monstruo Oscuro y tipo Androide.

Aunque no se sabe cómo obtuvo una baraja tan compleja y poderosa, estas fueron las causas por las que tuvo un Deck de una manera tan eficaz:

Justamente cuando tenía 8 años, su abuelo Salomón Mutuo decidió animarla a jugar Duelo De Monstruos para que no se deprimiera mucho cuando su madre estuviera ocupada en su trabajo. Como ella entendía de una manera sorprendente, pudo manejar fácilmente el juego de siendo la más débil a la más fuerte (Autora: Pero no como Yugi eh?). Así también entendió perfectamente las reglas del juego para después buscar algún tema de baraja que fuera usado únicamente para ella.

Cuando cumplió los 15 años, hizo todo lo posible para encontrar a Maximilian Pegasus (Creador de Duelo De Monstruos) para que, el mismo creador del juego al cual ya denominaba, le pudiera dar un Deck de cartas y así ser por fin un duelista oficial.

Cuando por fin pudo citar a Pegasus, el, con un gusto enorme hacia la primera y única "mujer" duelista de Duelo De Monstruos, acepto darle un Deck pero con la condición de que ella le mostrara que tan buena era en un duelo contra él.

Así como acepto, tuvo un duelo contra Pegasus, en donde por termino de tiempo, nadie logro ganar. Amy desconcertada regresaría a casa con una única esperanza de tener un título como duelista clase alta, pero Pegasus tuvo corazón de prometerle a Amy un Deck el cual contaría con as de monstruos poderosos para que fuera un duelista catalogada y que seguiría una vida por delante. (Autora: Aquí Maximilian Pegasus era una persona de sentimientos, porque cuando conoció a Amy, Todavía Cecilia su Prometida estaba con él.)

Tal y como se comprometió el junto con ella crearon una baraja poderosa oscura el cual sus cartas mágicas así como las de trampa serian perfectas para la mezcla de monstruos poderosos.

Dos años después cuando cumplió su cumpleaños número 17, de regalo de cumpleaños; Salomón Mutuo, su abuelo, le obsequio una pulsera tipo brazalete egipcio, llamado como "La pulsera/Brazalete Del Milenio" (Autora: Parecido como "La Sortija Del Milenio" solo que en una pulsera) El cual fue encontrado en algunas de sus expediciones en Egipto junto con el Antiguo Rompecabezas Del Milenio que dio también a su nieto Yugi.

Poco tiempo después una antigua Alma llamada Yami Amy o Amy Oscura perteneciente a la Pulsera Milenaria, toma control de su cuerpo para cumplir su objetivo: Llevar la paz en el mundo junto con "Yami Yugi" alejada de peligros.

Más tarde, Amy se da cuenta que su Artículo Milenario tiene un espíritu el cual la protege, así que ella acepta como una amiga de corazón y confianza a su otra Yo brindándole su amistad

Así comienzan a conversar y conocerse más. Dado que cuando cumple 2 años más compartiendo mismo cuerpo, ambas deciden buscar el poderoso "Rompecabezas Del Milenio" que tiene en manos su primo Yugi para que conozcan el espíritu antiguo el cual reside en él chico.

Futuro Conocido

Después de haber dejado libre el alma de Yami Yugi conocida como "El Faraón Atemu" en la puerta hacia el camino del Mundo De Los Muertos, una semana después en ese mismo lugar, Amy decide también liberar a su otra yo también conocida como "Nadia La Sacerdotisa" quien en el pasado era una persona la cual sirve al Faraón y protege junto con los otros Guardianes Milenarios al pueblo de Egipto y el mundo acechado de cualquier mal.

Ya después de 6 meses, vuelve con su primo el cual conoce a 4 de sus amigos incluidos con Duke su Exnovio; Para poder estudiar en la ciudad Domino y para poder ver a su primo Yugi Mutuo.

Ella trabaja como mesera en un restaurante de Domino cerca del colegio de su primo, esto mismo surge porque Sara su madre está enferma de un tipo de cáncer llamado como "Leucemia" y Amy gracias a que es mayor de edad puede ahorrar dinero para que operen a su madre, todo con su esfuerzo y orgullo logra obtener más frutos.

…..

Diseño del personaje (Autora: O sea de mi propiedad)

Amy usualmente tiene casi el rostro de su primo Yugi, solo que algunas veces cambia cuando su otra Alma toma el control.

Su cabello es color castaño entre corto llegando a su espalda con tejidos en el con flequillo hacia un lado largo.

Su ropa consta de unos pantalones cortos llegando a sus entrepiernas de color negro con cinturón blanco y negro, su blusa es corta llegando a su cadera (como una ombligera) de color negra con tirantes. A veces usa una blusa tipo entre abierta de la espada perteneciente a un grupo de Rock Metal con una frase "SPIRIT" (Autora: La Banda mencionada es el mismo grupo de Rock que uso en ropa Tea/Anzu en una temporada donde ella también usa una blusa amarilla con esa misma frase, recuerden).

Su uniforme Escolar es totalmente distinto con un suéter negro atado su cuello con una corbata roja en él, falda corta llegando a sus piernas color azul marina y roja en cuadros, calcetines azules marinos y zapatos plataforma negros en su calzado.

Curiosidades

͘La universidad donde ella estudia es llamada como "Domino University Side" donde es una universidad de Paga el cual ella se mantiene estudiando gracias a que ella paga sus estudios y sin necesidad de que alguien lo haga.

͘͘Accidentalmente ella suele enamorarse de Joey Wheeler pero oculta sus sentimientos ya que ella lo molesta mucho y piensa que solo es un Bufón fastidioso y aparte de que su compañera amiga Mai Valentine se pone en un muy mal plan cuando los ve juntos (Autor: Como si fuesen Celos jeje)

͘Mai Valentine es su amiga y compañera de donde ambas terminaron conociéndose en su trabajo de medio tiempo.

͘͘͘͘La carta Mágica: Monstruo/Lanzador De Conjuros "El Mago Del Caos Negro" fue un regalo de Bienvenida a Domino por parte de su primo Yugi Mutuo ya que en alguna ocasión habían jugado Duelo De Monstruos y habían ofrecido su más poderosa carta en cuando alguien ganase el duelo, y si, resulto ser Amy la ganadora pidiendo ver la carta tipo Mago de su primo donde este cedió dársela no solo como un premio por haber ganado el duelo, sino como un afecto de amistad eterna y cariño en familia

…..

Fin de la Biografia

Continuara….

Nota: El capítulo será actualizado, espero con ansias algún Review o Faw/Follow


	6. Chapter 6:La historia NO canónica Duke D

Capítulo 5: "La Historia NO Canónica de Duke Devlin y el fin de un sentimiento"

Narra Ryou

Hoy como otro cualquier estúpido día, me encuentro recostado en mi cama con el pensamiento de una piedra. Pues apenas ayer, el día más maravilloso; tenía que pasar algo como esto. Algo como revivir ese maldito recuerdo incomodo que tuve con la única chica a la que siento un afecto y la que ahora tal vez o nunca volverá a hablarme.

 ** _FLASHBACK (Rueda de la Fortuna)_**

-Amy

(Vuelve a voltear para mirarlo.)

-Si? Ryou!

-Tú me…Ryou estaba tan nervioso que no podía soltar aquella palabra que tal vez ahora le complicaría convivir más con su amiga.

-Tu, qué? Dijo con una sonrisa.

Ryou sentía como sudaba en frio, era la primera vez en que le diría eso a una chica y tenía que hacerlo, simplemente era lo que sentía su alma y corazón. No pudo aguantar más hasta que lo soltó:

-Tu… Tú me Gustas!. Dijo rápidamente mientras que una chica lo miraba de una forma extraña.

Ryou veía como aquel rostro quedaba en blanco de la impresión pero el albino al momento de ver ese fiel rostro le resulto algo confuso.

-Ryou yo…

-Si?. Pregunto temeroso y preocupado ante lo que diría la ojirosa.

Amy tenía algo de nerviosismo por decirle a su amigo lo que saldría de sus labios en esos momentos.

-Ryou, perdón pero…

Ryou sabía que diría ese momento, estaba tan avergonzado y decepcionado que solo accedió en bajarse y no seguir escuchando lo que diría en ese momento la chica.

-Entiendo. Termino Ryou para hacer una seña al encargado del juego y que este parara la rueda. Se bajó de la cabina sin decir una palabra más para dirigirse corriendo hacia su casa, ocultando su rostro sombrío y empapado de pequeñas lágrimas.

-NO RYOU, Espera!. Grita desesperadamente Amy apunto de sollozar también, pero al momento de salir corriendo de ahí para alcanzar al peliblanco cae en el suelo fracturándose su mano vendada.

Ryou no quería parar ni por un segundo, solo lloraba inconsolablemente mientras no veía por donde caminaba así sea travesando las avenidas mientras autos pasaban, pero al no estar viendo con sus ojos cerrados donde caminaba choca con alguien, mientras que el que y la persona caían al suelo.

-Qué demonios… Ryou eres tú?!. Pregunto un chico pelinegro mientras se levantaba rápidamente del suelo y ayudaba a su amigo a levantarse.

-Eh… Du… Duke? Que haces aquí?. Cuestiono el albino mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas rápidamente para que no lo viera su amigo de esa manera.

-Solo vine a caminar pero te encuentras bien?, porque venias corriendo de esa manera sin fijarte en donde ibas?. Frunció a la vez que miraba a Ryou y lo tomaba de los hombros.

-No por nada. Solo dijo y miraba hacia el suelo.

-Mira Ryou a mí no me mientas, soy tu amigo, puedes tener confianza en mí… Vamos dime lo que paso!. Dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo en modo de confianza

Ryou estaba avergonzado pero sabía que Duke era como su hermano, no podía mentirle, así que de un suspiro soltó lo que le sucedía.

-Creo que fui rechazado, Duke. Termino con la cabeza gacha aun mirando el suelo.

De repente al haber escuchado eso, el ojiverde abrió grandemente sus orbes y enfureció más de lo normal.

-Quien carajos te ha hecho eso?!. Pregunto Enfurecido mientras tomaba a Ryou para que este le respondiera su pregunta.

-Cálmate Duke, ya sabes una chica!. Soltó su respuesta mientras lo miraba con temor.

-Pero quien fue?!

-Mira ya no hablemos de eso, ya no vale la pena. Dijo decepcionado mientras lo ignoraba y seguía caminando, pero aquel chico lo agarra de los hombros nuevamente gritandole.

-Pero como demonios puede pasarte eso, tu eres uno de los chicos aparte de mí, los cuales son más perseguidos por las chicas, no lo entiendes, haz rechazado a bastantes chicas y ahora que logras enamorarte, te echan a un lado como si no valieras NADA?. Las últimas palabras de Duke hicieron abrirle los ojos al albino pero también hizo abrirle una herida mientras pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a salir de los Ojicafes de Ryou.

En ese momento Duke se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho y se sentía culpable al haberle gritado a su amigo diciéndole con detalle esas palabras.

-Ryou… Yo lo siento perdóname no quise decirte es… (Es interrumpido por el peliblanco)

-No… No te preocupes, creo que tienes razón, ahora que logro enamorarme de alguien tan rápido, me resulta tan confuso que ella me rechacé a mí… Creo que no tengo posibilidades con nadie y también creo que el tiempo me recompenso con eso. Dijo tristemente mientras miraba hacia un lado.

-Ya no estés así Ryou, mira qué tal si vamos a mi casa y platicamos más tranquilamente sobre el tema, vale?. Dijo mientras lo volvía mirar y esperar la respuesta del albino.

-De acuerdo. Contesto suavemente mientras asentía con una sonrisa falsa.

-Vamos. Termino el pelinegro para que ambos comenzaran a caminar y dirigirse a la casa Devlin.

Tiempo después habían llegado a su destino, contemplando la casa de Duke.

-Aquí vives? Cuestiono Ryou asombrado.

-Si, bueno yo he vivido solo desde que tenía 9 años, antes de que yo me hiciera dueño de la casa, vivía con mi abuelo o más bien el me crio y me cuidaba, mientras que mi padre trabajaba en un circo donde ganaba poco salario. Esto se lo dijo mientras se lo decía detalladamente al albino y abría con unas llaves la enorme puerta de madera de la casa.

-Adelante, pasa!. Exclamo mientras dejaba que su amigo peliblanco entrara para mirar con impresión el interior de la casa.

-Tú te encargaste de que la casa estuviera así?. Pregunto sonriente Ryou para que recibiera una respuesta de su amigo.

-Claro, comencé a trabajar de niño comprando lo necesario para que no tuviera ningún problema la casa.

-Pero que tu padre no te ayuda a invertir los gastos de la casa?. Pregunto confundido y sin entender todavía lo que le decía Duke, él albino estaba impresionado de que todo lo invirtiera él solo.

-Creo que no me estas entendiendo. Dijo Duke dirigiéndose a la cocina para poner agua en la estufa a calentar y preparar un café para ellos, después para dirigirse con Ryou quien aún contemplaba la casa.

-Toma asiento, por favor!. Dijo mientras que el albino hacia caso de lo que le pidió su amigo y a la vez que Duke también se sentara en el sofá a platicarle a Ryou lo que no entendía.

-Cuando tenía 9 años, mi padre y yo vivíamos solos en esta casa. Mi abuelo comenzó a presenciar una enfermedad llamada "Cáncer de pulmón" la cual hacia que dejara de respirar menos y empezara a tener neumonía, esto hacia que mi padre tomara lo que nos correspondía de dinero para las medicinas de mi abuelo, así dejando poco para lo que consumiéramos y necesitáramos. Un tiempo después mi padre dejo que se quedara a vivir con nosotros mi abuelo, necesitaba eso ya que no podía llevarme para cuidarme en su trabajo pidiéndole ayuda a mi abuela de que se encargara de mí en lo que regresaba.

Un día… Duke se sentía incómodo al momento de hablar sobre lo que había sucedido con su padre hace 6 años, le lastimaba decirle a su sobre lo que había sucedido desde ese entonces, así que si mas no poderle ocultarle la verdad a su amigo… Hablo entrecortadamente el pelinegro.

-Un día, me entere de que mi… Padre había sido… Asesinado brutalmente por una pandilla que según quería robarle lo poco de dinero que tenía para darnos a mí y a mi abuelo.

Ryou al oír eso se impactó por haber escuchado lo trágico que le había sucedido a su amigo en la infancia, era similar su caso, era casi lo mismo que había sucedido con Amane y su madre; pero no tan igual ya que ellas habían muerto trágicamente en un accidente automovilístico.

-Te entiendo, mi hermana menor murió junto con mi madre en un accidente automovilismo quedándome únicamente con mi padre.

Duke al escuchar lo que le había dicho el peliblanco, le dio sus más consolables pésames.

-Como te iba diciendo Ryou después de la muerte de mi padre, paso el tiempo y mi abuelo comenzó a sentirse mal al no ser atendido por alguien mayor, tanto que yo… me sentía tan perdido y con miedo de que hacer o que no hacer… que un día cuando desperté… lo encontré ahí, sin vida mientras que sus ojos quedaron entre abiertos sin que hiciera un parpado, en ese momento supe que había quedado huérfano.

Para que pudieran enterrar a mi abuelo y hacerle su funeral, tuve que contactar a mi tía para que ella se encargara de eso, ella me había ofrecido quedarme con su familia y ser un integrante más en la familia. Pero rechacé la oferta y decidí continuar con mi vida fuera de presiones.

Duke termino esto sonriendo simuladamente haciendo que Ryou le diera una palmada en la espalda como diciendo "Yo te apoyo"

-Y bien Ryou puedes decirme ahora, quien fue la persona que te rechazo?. Pregunto mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina a preparar un poco de café para los dos.

Ryou al oír la pregunta rápidamente el contesto.

-La prima de Yugi, Amy Muto. Escupió mientras que Duke al oír eso trago saliva y soltó las tazas donde iba a preparar el café cayéndose estas al piso, asustando al albino por el fuerte golpe que se había oído y dejando a un pelinegro sin habla.

Rápidamente Ryou fue a donde se había escuchado el sonido de algo quebrarse.

-Duke estas bien?, que fue lo que paso?!. Pregunto exaltado y asustado el chico mientras veía que el ojiverde que no tuviera una herida; pero había visto más ya que Duke quedo ha paralizado y con una mirada perdida.

-Duke… DUKE!. Le grito el albino para que este volviera a la realidad.

-Habías dicho Amy… Muto?. Cuestiono mirando fijamente a Ryou quien este solo asentía muy preocupado.

-Ryou, no te vayas a poner en un mal plan pero esa chica… Estuvo saliendo conmigo. Soltó Duke mientras miraba al albino quien este solo quedo impactado.

-Que? Y que paso con ustedes después?

-Terminamos ya que tuvo un problema con su familia y ya no volví a ver después y lo peor que todavía me… gusta y la extraño. Dijo esto mientras volteaba para no mirar a un Ryou que creía que estaría confundido y adolorido.

-Genial. Termino Ryou para tomar su suéter y salir tan rápidamente dejando a un Duke muy pensativo pero de pronto este fue a alcanzar al albino quien ya había abandonado el lugar.

Ryou tan rápido como podían permitirle sus piernas corrió mientras la lluvia empezaba a manifestarse de una manera fuerte, pero eso no le importo ya que quería llegar a su casa sin interrupciones fijándose en su camino para que no volviera a chocar con alguien quien le diera la espalda.

Pov Ryou

Maldición porque Duke, por que el! Mi mejor amigo me tiene que salir con esas estupideces de que sigue gustándole la chica con la que he aprendido a sentir cariño y amor… Porqué DEMONIOS!

Fin Pov

Tiempo después de haber corrido tanto, Ryou rápidamente saco de su pantalón las llaves para abrir la puerta de su casa, ya que no podía estar empapándose de agua la ropa por la fuerte lluvia que yacía afuera. Tan rápido como abrió la puerta se metió para quitarse su suéter y arrojarlo en el sofá que se encontraba ahí, Agarro un vaso con agua y comenzó a beber mientras pensaba en lo que le había dicho Duke y el momento en que creía que había sido rechazado por Amy.

Pero al pensar todo eso, apretó fuertemente el vaso y su cabello, miro hacia el tapiz de la cocina y con demasiado coraje y cólera, lo arrojo hacia la pared quebrándose este mientras todos los pedazos caían en el piso y los pies del albino. Tan pronto como esto sucedió se encamino hacia su habitación cerrando duramente la puerta para retumbarse no con mucho peso en su cama, tomar una almohada mientras este la abraza fuertemente imaginándose que era la chica la cual se había ganado el corazón de aquel joven albino, para después comenzar a sollozar sin soltar la almohada y empaparla con sus lágrimas.

 ** _END FLASBLACK_**

Porque?. Dijo Ryou mientras ya había dejado de embarcarse en sus recuerdos anteriores y miraba con confusión hacia el suelo.

 _ **Nota: Kon'nichiwa, Perdón si es largo ya que ahora si tuve la inspiración completa jeje XD, seguiré actualizando el fic… Dejen sus reviews ya que me sirven para inspirarme y seguir escribiendo!**_

 _ **Minasan Sayounara!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Discusiones

Capítulo 6: "Discusiones"

Ryou había despertado muy temprano ya que le tocaba ir a trabajar los fines de semana, el realmente necesitaba el dinero, ya que su padre llegaría a casa dentro de 3 meses no podía estar con el estómago vacío sin comprar algo.

Antes fue a comprar comida para desayunar y después de desayunar, se ducho rápidamente para cambiarse con su uniforme de trabajo y finalmente recogerse su cabello en una coleta ya que no le permitían en su trabajo el paso luciendo con su cabello suelto.

Así que con prisa, salió de su casa con su mochila en brazos y con toda velocidad fue a tomar el autobús que lo llevaría a la ciudad donde se encontraba su trabajo. El albino era un cajero de una tienda de servicio en la ciudad domino, ganaba bien ya que le ponía demasiado empeño a las jornadas largas de tiempo que le correspondían.

Llego finalmente y se dispuso a tomar la cajera para empezar a trabajar como le correspondía si quería ganar algo de dinero para mantenerse bien.

 ** _Mientras tanto en el hospital…_**

Una chica se quejaba de dolor al sentir como le yesaban la mano vendada que anteriormente había sido cortada por vidrios, desgraciadamente ahora la muñeca de su mano estaba tan fracturada por haber tenido un grave golpe en el hueso de esta.

-Onne-chan debes de aguantar el dolor, sino nunca se te va a curar. Decía seriamente una niña de unos aproximados 14 años con ojos color avellanas mientras tomaba la mano de su hermana mayor en señal de apoyo, ya que esta no aguantaba las ganas de llorar de angustia y dolor.

-Señorita, puede decirme como sucedió el incidente?. Cuestiono una doctora mientras yesaba lentamente la mano de una ojirosa.

-Solo no mire en donde caminaba y por un descuido me paso esto. Afirmo con enojo a la vez quejándose de dolor por el yeso que cubría su mano.

-Creo que debes sentir demasiado dolor, te traeré un calmante anestésico para que ya no te duela tanto. Dijo con preocupación mientras se levantaba de su asiento e ir rápidamente por un anestésico. Así que ambas hermanas se quedaron solas.

-Onee-chan de verdad te paso esto, por lo que nos acabaste de decir?. Pregunto Jamie quien ese era su nombre y señalaba la mano de su hermana.

-Si hermanita, solo que ya antes la tenía cortada… Por eso me duele tanto. Termino colocando su brazo en la frente mirando hacia arriba.

-Oh en ese caso deba comprender por la angustia que estás pasando. Termino con su mirada seria y sin sentido.

-Me alegro de que te hayas dado cuenta. Termino para que se volteara recostada hacia la pared y de dejar mirando a su hermana menor. Ella solo pensaba en que había sucedido con Ryou y le preocupaba como estaría en estos momentos.

-Mamá dijo que en cuanto terminara de trabajar, vendría a verte. Exclamo rompiendo el silencio.

-Si quieres llamo a nuestro primo para que ya no estés aburrida y que te acompañe mientras yo voy a comprarte algo de desayunar.

-Si, por favor llámale Jamie necesito estar con mi primo. Termino para que su Onee-chan asintiera sacando su celular y marcando el número de Yugi.

Mientras en la tienda de juegos.

 ** _El teléfono de la tienda comienza a vibrar y sonar percatándose Yugi este de que estaba recibiendo una llamada._**

Yugi: -Buenas tardes, hablaba con Yugi Muto en la tienda de juegos Kame, dígame! Contesto el mientras dejaba la escoba con la que barría la tienda a un lado.

Jamie -Hola primo. Contesto secamente la pequeña.

Yugi -Jamie? Como has estado?. Pregunto el mientras sonreía de la emoción al tener contacto con su prima menor.

Jamie -No muy bien.

Yugi -Y eso prima?. Cuestiono algo preocupado.

Jamie: -Mi hermana está en el hospital, al parecer se fracturo una pierna y una mano y necesita compañía ya que debo de comprarle algo para que no esté con el estómago vacío. Contesto de la misma manera.

Yugi: -Ya veo, mira las veo allá en un rato mientras acabo de limpiar la tienda, no tardo mucho vale?. Pregunto mientras le daba la palabra a Jamie.

Jamie: -Está bien pero no tardes primo, mi hermana está muy deprimida y aburrida.

Yugi: -Ya está procurare no tardarme, de acuerdo? Nos vemos. Termino Yugi colgando mientras que Jamie le daba la nota a Amy que Yugi no tardaría en llegar.

-Onee-chan Yugi no tardara en venir, mamá me dejo dinero para comprarnos algo de comer así que iré a una tienda de autoservicio para comprarte algo y no estés en ayunas vale?.

-Ve con cuidado Jamie ya que tú eres menor de edad y no puedes estar sola en la ciudad.

-Vale Onee-Chan nos vemos. Termino para retirarse de la habitación de Amy y dirigirse a comprar algo.

Yugi ya estaba listo pero no le gustaba romper las promesas ya que había hecho una con Joey y Tristán. Así que decidió llamarlos para avisarles que no se encontrarían con él.

 ** _El Celular de Joey comienza a sonar y vibrar en su pantalón._**

Joey:- Bueno Yugi?

Yugi: -Hola Joey oye respecto a lo que habíamos quedado, tendremos que dejarlo pendiente ya que surgió un problema.

Joey: Problema, que problema?. Cuestiono Joey mientras estaba con Tristán en una gran sala de videojuegos.

Yugi: Hazme ese favor por favor!. Pidió Yugi con una voz bastante tierna que hizo que el rubio cambiara de opinión.

Joey: Eh está bien, solo si me dices que fue lo que paso?

Yugi respiro profundo así que soltó la respuesta.

Yugi: -Es mi prima, ayer en la noche tuvo un accidente y está internada en el hospital eso fue todo lo que me dijo mi prima menor. Joey al oír eso había cambiado de opinión así que antes de contestarle a Yugi le dijo algo a Tristán.

-Hey Tristán tenemos cambio te planes!

-Qué!? Pero habíamos quedado Tú, Yo y Yugi que jugaríamos el Juego "Mundo Virtual 3D" para ver si era tan extremo como nos habían dicho. Berrinchó Tristán mientras que a Joey se le hacia una (💢) en la cabeza.

-Si pero entiende que Yugi necesita nuestra ayuda ya que su prima tan sexy está hospitalizada!. Exclamo Joey aun con esa (💢) en su sien.

-Ah En ese caso VAMOS!. Grito con emoción Tristán al mismo tiempo que lazaba con un brazo a Joey.

 ** _Volviendo con Yugi_**

Joey: -Está bien Yugi pero iremos contigo a ver a tu sexy prima okey?. Dijo esto Joey con tu poco de sonrojo.

Yugi: - Jeje esta bien, pero necesito que nos encontremos aquí en la tienda! Vale?. Termino de preguntar el menor para que respondiera su amigo rubio.

Joey: -Si me parece bien, oye pero también hay avisarle a Tea no? Pregunto el rubio fuertemente ya que el ambiente de la sala donde se encontraban comenzaba a llenarse de multitud y de bastante ruido.

Yugi: -Si avísenle entonces los veo acá en la tienda, hasta luego. Termino para dirigirse por su chaqueta de la escuela y esperar a los chicos.

Continuara*************************************************************

 ** _Nota: Seguiré la actualización, Sayounara!_**


	8. Chapter 8:Todo Comienza XD

Capítulo 8: "Todo Comienza"

Después de un mes, Joey y Amy comenzaron a salir juntos, ya lo sabían casi todos a excepción de Ryou y Duke.

Ya casi se acercaban las vacaciones de invierno y todos los alumnos del colegio Domino se preparaban para salir.

-Y ya saben en donde pasaran la navidad chicos?. Preguntaba Yugi mientras se juntaba con Joey, Tristan, Tea, Duke y Ryou.

-Yo la pasare con mi linda Serenity!. Exclamo feliz el castaño.

-Y tu Joey?. Le preguntaba el menor a su amigo rubio.

-Yo la pasare igual con mi hermana y llevare a una persona muy especial para que la conozca mi hermana. Esto hizo sacar de onda a Duke y al albino Ryou.

-Acaso ya le dijiste a Mai que fuera tu novia?. Preguntaba este Duke a Joey.

-No Mai está saliendo con Valón para que tenga celos de ellos.

Duke y todos: O.o

-Pero olvidemos eso, y dime Yugi donde pasaras la navidad?. Le cuestionaba el rubio al menor.

-Bueno yo la pasare con… No termino este Yugi ya que primero había visto a su amada Tea.

-Con quien Yugi?. Le decía Tristan.

-Eh ah con mi abuelo, Tía y primas. Termino algo sonrojado. En realidad este Yugi se pasaría la navidad con su novia y cariñosa Tea.

-Está bien y por último que hay de ustedes chicos?. Preguntaba Joey a este Duke y Ryou.

-Yo no celebro casi la navidad. Dijo el peli negro serio cerrando sus ojos.

-Enserio?. Le preguntaron todos curiosos.

-Si no me gusta la navidad. Termino de hablar Duke para despedirse y dirigirse a su casa.

-Sí que él es raro. Exclamo Tristan con una gota en la sien.

-Y qué hay de ti Ryou, donde pasaras la navidad?. Le pregunto el menor al albino.

-No lo sé no tengo a nadie con quien pase la navidad conmigo. Dijo desconcertado Ryou mientras miraba hacia abajo. De verdad el albino extrañaba mucho a Amy y no dejaba de pensar ni un segundo de ella.

-Qué te parece si la pasas conmigo y con mi abuelo?.

-No lo sé sería muy raro, además sería yo un estorbo para arruinarles la navidad.

-No digas eso Ryou, siempre serás bienvenido a la casa de la familia Muto.

-Enserio?. Dijo algo tímido el peliblanco.

-Claro y estas invitado!. Le ofreció el menor mientras que sonreía Ryou.

-Gracias Yugi, estaré ahí!. Exclamo feliz Ryou mientras que todos reían ante esa actitud tan linda.

-Bien creo que ya es hora de irnos!. Dijo el rubio mientras miraba su reloj.

-Si bueno nos vemos y te esperamos Ryou. Decía Yugi mientras se marchaba junto con Tea.

Ryou, Tristan y Joey estaban algo idos y curiosos al ver que el menor se iba solo junto con la castaña.

-Bueno es hora de irnos también, eh Ryou nos quieres acompañar?. Preguntaba el rubio al peliblanco.

-No, yo tengo que hacer lo que nos pidieron de tarea en las vacaciones y además tengo que cuidar mi casa. Les decía Ryou mientras se colocaba bien su mochila.

-Adiós chicos!. Les decía a ambos mientras caminaba rápidamente a dirección rumbo a su casa.

-Crees que le pase algo?. Dijo el castaño a su amigo.

\- Crees que extrañe a su padre?. Le interrogo su amigo castaño al rubio.

\- No lo sé, ha estado así desde casi un mes…Tal vez ya tiene como 2 meses que no ve a su padre, a lo mejor por eso anda actuando tan raro. Termino de hablar el rubio mientras se colocaba su mochila en la espalda.

-Si. Agrego el castaño

-Bueno hay que irnos muero de ganas por comer algo. Le dijo Joey.

-Mmmm yo también. Termino para comenzar a caminar.

-Tengo ganas de comer Filete Serenity a la plancha. Le dijo burlón Tristan a su amigo.

-Te quieres callar idiota ¬¬. Le reclamo Joey a punto de volver a meterle en la boca esa palabra a su compadre.

-Jejeje esta celoso!. Termino para que ambos pudiesen seguir su camino.

Mientras tanto Ryou aun seguía su camino, se preguntaba qué había pasado con Amy, Le preocupaba no saber nada de ella… Ya tenía un mes que no se veían. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces decidido se dirigió al restaurante donde trabaja y la conoció por primera vez.

Corrió rápidamente para poder verla antes de irse a su casa, pero cuando llego el restaurante este estaba cerrado. En ese momento miro que el pasado cocinero que también conoció salía junto con otra chica de la puerta de compartimiento y salida.

Así que se dirigió a ellos.

-HENRY!. Gritaba con todo lo que podía el albino para que lo escuchara y así fue, lo miro cuando lo llamo y se alegró el joven.

-Hola Ryou cuanto tiempo sin verte jovencito!. Le dijo Henry mientras esperaba junto con la otra chica al albino.

-Henry…

-Dime que necesitas muchacho?. Le pregunto preocupado el joven al peliblanco que no podía respirar ya que había corrido tanto.

-Donde esta Amy?. Pregunto exaltado el chico.

-Amy? Dijeron los dos jóvenes que se encontraban con él.

-Si ella, necesito verla!. Exclamo el albino.

-Espera amigo, Amy no trabaja hoy!. Le contesto una chica con lentes y cabello corto morado.

-Que?.

-Angie tiene razón Ryou, Hoy y en un mes se va a tomar un descanso porque trabajo todo el mes sin parar, creo que necesitaba dinero urgentemente, así que el dueño le dio un descanso.

-Entonces cuando volverá a trabajar?.

-No se tal vez cuando acabe el mes festivo pero bueno me tengo que ir Ryou.

-Espera no sabes dónde vive?. Le pregunto Ryou al joven.

-No perdón pero no sé, Nos vemos!. Termino Henry para encaminarse junto con su amiga y alzar su mano en modo de despedida para que lo viera el albino.

-Maldición!. Termino Ryou para volver a encaminarse hacia su casa.

Ryou había llegado a su casa y mientras cerraba la puerta de esta dejaba caer su mochila para dirigirse a la cocina y prepararse algo de cenar. Todo estaba tan tranquilo así que decidido se preparó un sándwich y se sentó en la mesa.

Mientras masticaba y saboreaba su sándwich comenzó a pensar en la chica prima de su amigo menor, pensaba en como disculparse ante aquel situación donde la dejo sola y para poder volverse hacerse amigos… Pensaba tanto que recordaba lo que le había dicho la chica esa vez en la rueda de la fortuna.

FLASBACK

-Amy?

(Vuelve a voltear para mirarlo.)

-Si? Ryou!

-Tú me…

-Tu qué?

-Tu…Tu… Tú me Gustas!. Dijo rápidamente mientras que una chica lo miraba de una forma extraña.

Ryou veía como aquel rostro quedaba en blanco de la impresión pero el albino al momento de ver ese fiel rostro le resulto algo confuso.

-Ryou yo…

-Si?.

-Ryou, perdón pero…

Ryou sabía que diría ese momento, estaba tan avergonzado y decepcionado que solo accedió en bajarse y no seguir escuchando lo que diría en ese momento la chica.

-Entiendo. Termino Ryou para hacer una seña al encargado del juego y que este parara la rueda. Se bajó de la cabina sin decir una palabra más para dirigirse corriendo hacia su casa, ocultando su rostro sombrío y empapado de pequeñas lágrimas.

-NO RYOU, Espera!. Le decía desesperadamente Amy.

ENDFLASHBACK.

Ese recuerdo le hizo que comenzara a darse cuenta que él estaba equivocado, así que arreglaría las cosas con la chica y se disculparía. Pero todos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un clima demasiado frio y sin pensarlo decidió olvidarse de eso, pero era inútil ya que el ambiente se volvía más acogedor y escalofriante.

-Jajaja. Se había oído una carcajada que hizo que Ryou quedara en shock.

-Eh? Quien… Quién es?. Pregunto el albino mientras se levantaba de la silla para comenzar a ver de quien se trataba.

-Conteste!. Dijo Ryou confundido y asustado.

-Jajajajaja!. Se oyó más fuerte la carcajada que provenía de donde se encontraba.

-Que… QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES Y QUIEN ERES!?. Le grito el albino ya que estaba cansado de no oír una respuesta por parte de la voz.

-Jajaja que imbécil eres, tratando de buscar soluciones con esa chica no es así?. Le contesto la voz mientras que Ryou se tapaba los oídos para no escuchar esa voz macabra que lo confundía y revolvía a la vez.

-Jaja esta vez si te equivocase pequeño. Termino la voz mientras lo decía más fuerte para que lo pudiese oír el peliblanco.

-AHHH!. Grito Ryou para dirigirse rápidamente a su habitación y encerrarse con seguro en ella mientras se retumbaba en la cama y agarraba dos de sus almohadas para ponérselas en sus oídos y no escuchara más. De pronto pudo ver que ya no había nada de ruido pero miro como golpeaban la puerta fuertemente mientras que él estaba asustado y temeroso.

-De… DEJAME EN PAZ!, DEJAME SOLO!. Grito fuertemente el chico mientras que la puerta ya no estaba siendo golpeada por algo o alguien.

-Es inútil, No te será fácil esconderte de mí ya que tú y yo somos la misma persona. Contesto la voz en un eco.

-No!, quien eres y porque dices que soy tu?. Dijo el albino confundido y todavía temeroso.

-Lo eres y siemmmmmpre lo serás tonto jajajaja!. Le dijo para que sacara de dudas a Ryou

-No NO! DEJAME EN PAZ!. Le grito Ryou ya fastidiado de lo que decía.

-Jajaja recuerda que mientras tu estés con vida, Yo también viviré en ti ja, Tu rabia es mi fuente de energía imbécil y veras que me voy a deshacer a todos de una sola vez Jajajaja!. Termino la voz con una decisión.

-Que? De… De TODOS?!. Le pregunto el albino.

-Contesta! Quien eres Maldición!. Dijo para que lo escuchara pero no surgió ninguna respuesta. Ryou se reincorporo de su cama y camino hacia la puerta pero antes de que la abriera, Decidió mirar el espejo de su recamara ya que vio que algo se había movido en él.

Y al verse el mismo en él; pudo mirar que su reflejo era diferente solo que ahora su cabello era más alto de dos de sus mechones y su rostro era diferente del que había visto antes. Así que recordó rápidamente y se dio cuenta que su otra mitad oscura estaba ahí con él.

-No… NO!. Grito el albino mientras que con una mano rompió el espejo deshaciéndose del otro reflejo de él mientras que caían pedazos de vidrio ante el albino, afortunadamente no se cortó el chico.

-No esto es una pesadilla!. Termino para que se recostara en su cama y se dispusiera a dormir, estaba tan exhausto que no quería recordar en esa voz, una voz que dijo que haría daño a todos sus amigos, al planeta y a la chica que le había robado el corazón… Amy Muto.

Continuara….


	9. Chapter 9: Nochebuena

Capítulo 9: "Nochebuena"

 ** _Era domingo (Día de Noche Buena) Caían como las 4 de la tarde en la Ciudad Domino y un rubio corría a dirección rumbo a la casa de su chica. Traía en sus brazos un ramo de rosas rojas para obsequiárselo a Amy._**

Finalmente cuando llego el rubio al departamento de esta en el noveno piso de un edificio, supuso tocar el timbre del departamento.

-Quien?. Se oyó desde adentro de la casa una voz femenina la cual conoció perfectamente el rubio.

-Yo. Dijo firmemente para esperar a que la chica abriera la puerta y así fue, cuando salió la joven le sonrió a su novio para poder abrazarlo y depositarle un tierno beso en sus labios.

-Feliz navidad Joey!. Le decía la chica mientras seguía abrazando a su novio.

-Feliz navidad mi niña linda!. Le respondió también abrazándola tomando un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Quieres pasar?. Le pregunto la ojerosa mientras se separaba de él.

-Claro. Termino el rubio pero no antes de darle su primer regalo de navidad.

-Feliz navidad Amy. Le dijo entregándole un ramo de rosas mientras que por otro lado sacaba de su chaqueta color verde una caja mediana envuelta con papel de regalo.

-Jeje Gracias oh también tengo un regalo para ti, adelante pasa!. Le ofreció mientras asentía el chico y miraba el departamento con sorpresa.

-Rentas tu aquí?. Cuestiono Joey mientras se sentaba en el sillón de piel que tenía la chica.

-Si casi 3 meses me mude aquí!. Le respondió la peli castaña buscando en donde había dejado el regalo de Joey.

-Vaya parece de ricos, trabajas en un lugar donde te han de pagar bien!. Contesto con entusiasmo.

-Si jeje pero olvidemos de esto, toma y feliz navidad!. Le dijo dándole un beso y entregándoselo al rubio.

-Gracias amor. Le dijo mientras lo habría pero lo detuvo su novia.

-No espera hay que esperar a que sea navidad vale?.

-Está bien.

-Y bueno hay que irnos a la casa de mi futuras suegra y cuñada no?. Le dijo en forma de chiste.

-Jaja claro hay que irnos ya que la cena de nochebuena que preparo mi mama estará listo a las 6 más o menos. Le contesto.

-Vámonos!. Termino la chica para agarrar su bolso tomar del brazo a Joey y cerrar su departamento con doble llave. Todos estaban listos para esperar la hora en que sea navidad.

.Tristán y Serenity la pasarían juntos en casa de la madre de ella y Joey, la señora Wheeller.

.Yugi la pasaría también con el abuelo, su tía y prima menor y con su novia Tea.

.Joey y Amy la pasaran juntos con la hermana menor y madre del rubio.

.Duke estaría jugando horas extras baloncesto con su equipo.

.Y finalmente Ryou iría a la casa de la familia Muto a pasar la navidad con Yugi y el abuelo.

 ** _Con Ryou…_**

El albino se había terminado de duchar para después vestirse con su ropa a la cual le agradaba mucho: Una chaqueta color azul cielo, pantalón de mezclilla, sus tenis que siempre se ha puesto azules y por ultimo su playera de rayas blancas y azules. Finalmente cepillo su cabellera blanca para dirigirse a tomar su bufanda, llaves de su casa y salir dirigiéndose a la casa de su amigo menor.

Pov Ryou

Solo espero que no cause molestias en la casa de Yugi y que esa voz no vuelva a causarme caos o problemas.

Fin Pov

Terminando de pensar camino rápidamente hacia la tienda de juegos, siguió caminando donde y pudo encontrar una tienda de regalos. Pensó por un momento en la ojirosa para que entrara y le comprara algo a la chica, el chico la seguía amando, no le importaba que tal vez lo rechazaría, el lucharía por la peli castaña y no se rendiría nunca más.

Entro y pudo ver un lindo pero caro colgante con oro de 2 quilates con la figura de dos corazones en mitades, quería comprárselo a Amy para pedirle disculpas y que no tuvieran ningún malentendido. Y tal como lo pensó lo compro con sus ahorros que tenía casi un año; y finalmente se dirigió a la casa del menor.

Con Yugi y Tea…

-Tea crees que alcance para todos?. Le pregunto el menor chupándose un dedo ya que había probado algo de azúcar glas.

-Claro, vas a ver que cuando se hornee la levadura se hará más esponjosa y se horneeara, hey por ahí pásame esa charola no Yugi?. Le dijo Tea ya que ambos estaban preparando la comida y comenzaban a preparar un pato a la naranja con relleno.

-Si toma!. Le contesto entregándole la charola a su novia. En ese momento tocan el timbre de la tienda de juegos y Yugi rápidamente fue a abrir la puerta de entrada de su casa.

-Quien? Pregunto antes el menor.

-Soy yo Yugi. Le respondió Ryou, Yugi abrió la puerta y se encontró a su amigo albino.

-Hola Ryou anda pasa!. Le dijo cordialmente mientras le daba el paso.

-Gracias mmm oye huele bien. Le exclamo Ryou todavía oliendo el exquisito aroma que venía desde la cocina.

-Ah es la comida para la cena de navidad que estoy preparando con Tea.

-Tea? Le pregunto confundido el albino al menor.

-Si bueno ella es… (Fue interrumpido por la castaña).

-Hola Ryou!. Lo saludo Tea mientras que tenía un tazón y mezclaba varios condimentos en él.

-Hola!. Dijo feliz de ver otra vez a su amiga el albino.

-Dejen que yo les ayude chicos!. Se ofreció el peliblanco contento

-Buena idea!. Exclamaron ambos mientras todos se dirigían en la cocina.

Pasaron alrededor de 1 hora y la cena ya estaba lista.

(Tocan el timbre de nuevo)

-Voy a ver quién es!. Dijo Yugi dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Quien?. Pregunto el menor.

-Soy yo pequeño tu tía Sara. Le contesto una voz femenina, Pronto el menor abrió la puerta y se alegró de ver a su tía y a su prima menor.

-Hola tía que gusto, pero pasen!. Les dijo mientras asentían.

-Vaya todo ha cambiado desde que vivía aquí con mi padre. Contesto la mujer a su sobrino.

-Mama puedo ir a ver qué hay de cenar?. Le pregunto su hija menor Jamie.

-Claro si sabes dónde está la cocina o te acompaño.

-Si por favor. Le dijo a su madre mientras que también Yugi las acompañaban. En eso pudieron ver a una chica castaña sacando el pato del horno en la cocina.

-Oh tía y prima, ella es Tea Gardner mi novia. Dijo sonrojado el menor mientras las presentaba.

-Mucho gusto Tea. Le dijo amablemente la mujer a la castaña.

-Mucho gusto. Le contesto la menor igualmente a la ojiazul.

-El gusto el mío!. Contesto con amabilidad Tea a las presentes.

-Que rico huele déjame ayudarte linda. Le dijo Sara a la chica castaña pasando a la mesa el pato.

-Gracias. Le respondió ella sonriente.

-Yo te ayudo a pasar el postre. Se ofreció la menor mientras llevaba a la mesa una tarta de fresa y cereza recién horneada.

Ryou salió del baño indiscretamente para dirigirse con sus amigos.

-Yugi iba a decirte que… No termino de decirle a su amigo menor ya que había visto a dos personas junto con el.

-Oh Ryou que era?. Dijo el menor al albino.

Ryou miro fijamente a la mujer con quien se encontraba el menor, era casi idéntica a Amy, se quedaba sorprendido a ver de esa manera.

-Ryou ella es mi tía la hermana menor de mi padre, Sarahi Muto. Le dijo su amigo mientras que el albino se acercaba a la mujer tan hermosa que tenía enfrente pero dejo de verla ya que volvió a mirar a la pequeña que se encontraba con ella, era la misma chica menor que conoció en su trabajo, en la tienda de Autoservicio.

Pov Jamie

Tu?

Pov Ryou

Tu?!

Fin Pov

-Ah Ryou? Volvió a preguntarle el menor al chico

-Dijiste Tía Yugi?. Cuestiono impactado su amigo albino.

-Si. Termino el menor mientras se dirigía de nuevo a la cocina.

-Ehhh yo debo irme. Les dijo el peliblanco mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta para salir pero choco con alguien antes.

-Eh ah como estas jovencito, Ryou verdad?. Le dijo una voz bastante reconocida.

-Ah Abuelo!?. Exclamo sorprendido el chico mientras lo miraba.

-Cómo has estado?. Dijo mientras trataba de meter sus maletas a la casa.

-Bien yo… (Lo interrumpe la tía de su amigo.)

-Papá!. Le grito la mujer mientras abrazaba a Salomón Muto, su padre.

-Hija Sarah! ¿Cómo han estado?. Dijo a punto de llorar el abuelo mientras correspondía el abrazo de su cariñosa hija menor.

-Bien papá de hecho te extrañamos mucho, estuviste 4 meses en Egipto. Le volvió a responder Sarah.

-Y Amy y Jamie?. Cuestiono el abuelo mientras la miraba. En ese momento de haber escuchado el nombre de la amada de Ryou, el albino puso más atención para poder encontrarla y darle su regalo de navidad.

-Amy va a pasar la navidad creo que con sus amigos y solo vine con Jamie padre.

-Me llamaban?. Pregunto la menor peli castaña mientras miraba al abuelo y a su madre en plena escena.

-Abuelo… Dijo suavemente la menor mientras se dirigía a abrazarlo de forma tierna sacándole una sonrisa al peliblanco y a la tía de Yugi.

-Jamie mi nieta como has estado?.

-Bien abuelo. Contesto para mirar después al albino.

-Me alegro que me hayan esperado en la cena de navidad, ahora todos podemos estar unidos de nuevo. Termino el abuelo parándose y metiendo primero una maleta.

-Yo te ayudo con el otro padre. Le dijo mientras que la mujer levantaba algunos pequeños maletines y los llevaba a su habitación dejando solos a dos chicos.

-Eres el amigo de mi primo no es así?. Le dijo la menor al chico albino que solo la miraba fijamente.

-Si también somos compañeros de colegio. Le contesto.

-Entonces te vas a ir?. Pregunto la menor mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

-No bueno no me gustaría dejar solos al abuelo y a mis amigos, además les prometí que la pasaría con ellos en este día. Dijo algo sonrojado ante la belleza de la menor.

-Y bien que quieres platicar?. Cuestiono la menor.

-No lose aun pero… dime cómo te llamas? Le pregunto el albino con una sonrisa.

-Me llamo Jamie Muto y tu?. Dijo mientras lo miraba

-Ryou Bakura!. Le contesto soltando carisma en su rostro.

-Jamie y Amy, el nombre de tu hermana es casi idéntico al tuyo, me gusta.

-Conoces a mi hermana?. Dijo mientras se acercaba a él.

-Eh… si yo y ella so… (Es interrumpido por la menor)

-Mi hermana nunca me comento nada de ti!. Le dijo seria mientras miraba de reojo a Ryou caminando alrededor de él.

-No es que yo la conocí en su trabajo. Esto que dijo el albino sorprendió a la menor.

-En el restaurante?.

-S… Si!. Dijo el peliblanco también abriendo sus orbes cafés.

-Mmm, hubo un chico que también conoció a mi hermana en el restaurante.

Ryou: O.o Enserio?

-Si se llamaba Duke, Duke devlin un chico como de 16 o 17 años atractivo.

-Ah si ya se… él es mi compañero de clase. Dijo en tono decepcionado y descortés.

-Te hizo algo malo?. Le pregunto en tono preocupante.

-No es que él, no nada olvídalo!. Dijo rápidamente mientras la miraba otra vez a la pequeña.

-Y dime Jamie, cuántos años tienes?

-Yo tengo 14 años, mañana cumplo los 15. Respondió sonriéndole por primera vez a alguien.

-Enserio? Vaya estas muy chiquita!. Contesto sonriéndole.

-Si de hecho es muy raro que haya nacido un día después de navidad, verdad? Le pregunto al albino algo tímida y avergonzada.

-No, claro que no es más es un buen día, y pues yo tengo 17 años eres 2 años más chica que yo. Le dijo dulcemente con la misma sonrisa tierna que tenía el albino, esto hizo que los ojos de Jamie se iluminaran al ver esa hermosa sonrisa y rostro.

-Tu… Iba decirle la pequeña al peliblanco algo pero parecía que le costaba trabajo decirle algo así a un chico que apenas conocía.

-Mmm Mande nena?

-Tu… Tu eres muy lindo!. Le contesto la menor mientras que Ryou habría grandemente sus ojicafes y la miraba sorprendido pero también melancólicamente.

-Vaya lo… Lo dices enserio?. Le cuestiono el albino acercándose a la menor para que con un brazo tomaran su cintura y la arrimara juntándola en su pecho.

-Di… No… No olvídalo!. Le respondió rápidamente mientras giraba su cabeza hacia un lado, ocultando su rostro tierno y sonrojado.

-Jaja parece que creo que no sabías porque te di el beso esa vez!. Exclamo mirando hacia el frente el chico

-Porque? Susurro la pequeña aun volteada.

-Porque creo que me gustas. Le dijo suavemente mientras cerraba sus ojos pero al abrirlos nuevamente se encontró con el rostro de la menor.

La menor exploto en haber escuchado lo de su compañero.

-Si… Si?. Volvió a preguntar la menor quien ya había tenido la cara roja como un tomate.

-Si nena!. Termino el albino para después acercarse y con la más máxima calidez le robo un tierno beso en los labios. Mientras permanecieron por un momento así, Jamie solo tenía una cara estupefacta, no se quería resistir pero después de un minuto comenzó a corresponder el beso de una manera tonta cerrando sus ojiavellanas, eso le gustaba al peliblanco así que con la misma calidez se separó de la menor mirándola a los ojos.

En el momento en que Ryou se separó de la menor se reflejó a Amy ahí besándola y acariciándola, pensaba que había tenido su primer beso con la chica que tanto quería y amaba, pero después de unos segundos volvió a la realidad y no se encontró con la joven sino con su hermana.

Pov Ryou

Hay no, que… Que hecho he… besado a la hermana de Amy? Fue mi primer beso que no tuve con Amy? Sino que con su hermana menor!

Fin pov

-Sucede algo?. Cuestiono la menor mientras miraba con confusión al albino.

-Este… Yo me debo i… (Es interrumpido por la chica)

-Espera a donde iras, no pasaras la navidad con nosotros?. Le dijo preocupada jalándolo del brazo.

-No yo debo irme!. Le contesto zafándose de las manos de la menor.

-A donde no le hiciste una promesa a mi primo Yugi?. Le dijo un poco molesta.

En eso el peliblanco pensó por un momento y si, tenía razón la menor de que el la pasaría junto con su amigo e familia, pero debía ir a buscar a su amada que era lo más importante para pedirle perdón y darle el regalo que le había comprado.

-D… Dile a Yugi que Salí porque tenía algo importante que hacer de acuerdo?. Termino abriendo la puerta mientras entraba el impotente frio y salía cerrando la puerta y dejaba a una chica confundida pero de repente la menor abrió la puerta.

-Espera Me… Gustas!. Le grito pero ya no alcanzo a decírselo al chico ya que este había desaparecido.

 ** _Mientras tanto con la familia Wheeler…_**

-Gracias mamá, vaya estuvo exquisito el pavo de navidad!. Exclamo Joey satisfecho mientras estaba sentado junto con Serenity y Tristán en la sala.

-No agradezcas hijo, y dime a ti te gusto hija?. Le pregunto la señora Wheeler a la ojirosa quien esta miraba en la ventana toda la alumbrante ciudad de Domino de noche.

-Oh si claro, muchas gracias señora Wheeler pero creo que ya es hora de retirarme. Respondió mirando su reloj de oro (Autora: Recuerden que le pagan bien XD)

-Oh está bien hija solo no vayas sola, ahorita hay mucha gente que pasea po… (Es interrumpida por el rubio)

-No te preocupes mama, yo llevare a mi novia a casa!. Le dijo mientras juntaba su mano con la de la chica el rubio y atino a verla cariñosamente, esto hizo que la joven recordara a su amigo albino.

-De acuerdo pero no se vayan muy tarde hijo, tu padre no debe estar tan solo ahora que es navidad!.

-Si mama, bueno eh Tristán y hermana nos vemos!. Les dijo a ambos mientras los despedían como era pero Joey jalo a Tristan lejos de su hermana y le susurro en el oído.

-Más vale que cuides bien de mi hermana, entendiste idiota?! ¬¬. Le pregunto el rubio al castaño.

-Claro por eso la amo tanto ^^. Exclamo feliz mientras que Joey tenía esta cara (¬¬)

-Eh si ya nos vemos!. Lo golpeo en la espalda para que se sentara junto con Serenity.

-Ocurrió algo?. Le pregunto la chica a su novio castaño.

-Eh pues no nada jeje, Cosas de amigos y cuñados jeje. Le respondió guiñándole un ojo a su dulce Serenity.

-Hasta luego mama y hermana!. Exclamo Joey.

-Adios señora Wheeler y Serenity!. Le siguió Amy mientras ambos salían de la casa de ellas.

-Y bien te llevo a tu casa?. Pregunto el Rubio a su novia.

-Ah si claro!. Le contesto sonriéndole a Joey pero por otro lado estaba preocupada por el chico albino de cabellos blancos.

Continuara…


	10. Chapter 10: Todo esta perdido

Capítulo 10: "Todo está perdido"

Después de haber salido de la casa de madre y hermana de Joey, ambos chicos se dirigían al departamento de la joven ojirosa, esta estaba con un rostro pensativo y esto lo noto Joey.

-Qué te pasa?. Le pregunto el rubio a la peli castaña preocupado.

-No nada solo que ya tengo mucho sueño y estoy cansada. Contesto con un bostezo.

-Entonces debemos apurarnos ya que ya van a hacer las 12 de la noche.

-Si entiendo. Le respondió con una mirada cansada.

Por otro lado Ryou corría rápidamente por la ciudad en las calles de Domino quienes ya habían sido abandonadas por gente que celebraba la navidad pero de repente escucho un ruido que le había llamado la atención.

-Quién es?. Pregunto el albino mientras se detenía en una calle bastante oscura.

-Vaya vaya que tenemos aquí!. Dijo una voz varonil que se oía cerca.

-Eh lo conozco?. Dijo Ryou retrocediendo.

Y mientras de las oscuras sombras salía un señor grande que al parecer era un vagabundo que se encontraba solo con un perro entre los enormes botes de basura.

-Muchacho acércate!. Le dijo el anciano mientras que Ryou con mala espina se acercaba al vagabundo quien este tenía la cabeza gacha.

-Tenéis que salvarnos chico porque va a acercarse más de lo pedido. Le dijo serio el anciano mientras que el peliblanco estaba bastante confundido.

-De quién?. Le cuestiono Ryou con un ceño fruncido.

-Solo asegúrate de que no tengáis suficiente rabia en ti, esa será su única fuente de energía para surgir de tu interior. Le contesto el vagabundo apoyándose de sus hombros de albino.

-Pero de quien me habla, quién es?.

-Ten fe hijo y no provoquéis que el mundo vuelva a rodearse de maldad, toma esto!. Le ofrecio el anciano mientras que le obsequiaba un pedazo de roca tallada con algo escrito "End Yami No Game" y olía bastante a azufre y era de un color negro.

-Con eso podrás fortalecerte y suerte!. Le contesto finalmente mientras que Ryou veía retenidamente el objeto.

-Pero que se supone que hare con es… No termino de hablar ya que aquel vagabundo había desaparecido de la nada dejando solo a un albino muy confundido. Después de guardarse en la bolsa de su pantalón aquel objeto extraño decidió correr para dirigirse a buscar a Amy.

-Bien nos vemos! Le decía Joey a la ojirosa mientras besaba su mejilla dulcemente.

-Adios!. Le contesto para darle un beso en los labios del rubio.

Pero aquellos chicos no se dieron cuenta de que alguien los había visto en plena escena, ese era Ryou quien estaba escondido entre las oscuras sombras que lo envolvían de noche.

-Eh mañana te veo vale?. Le dijo el rubio mientras se separaba de ella y se iba caminando rumbo a su casa.

Amy ya se dirigía hacia su departamento pero pudo notar que alguien se encontraba ahí parado como si no tuviese vida y rápidamente supo que era Ryou.

-Ryou eres tu?. Pregunto la peli castaña sonriendo de alegría de volver a ver visto a su amigo, corrió hacia el para poder abrazarlo y así lo hizo.

-Ryou creí que ya no iba a poder verte!. Exclamo feliz y aliviada mientras apretaba con fuerza abrazando el cuerpo delgado del albino pero el momento fue interrumpido ya que el chico tomo los brazos de la joven para que dejara de abrazarlo y miro desconcertadamente hacia el suelo, Amy se sentía confundida ante lo que había hecho el chico y porque se había comportado de esa forma. Ella tomo su mejilla del peliblanco para acariciarla.

-Ryou te sientes bi… (En ese momento es interrumpida ya que el albino había tomado la mano de Amy y la quito furiosamente de su mejilla)

-Hmm me has preguntado si me siento bien?, claro que no me siento bien!. Exclamo con enojo y muy descortés a la joven.

-Que te pasa?. Dijo eso para intentar tomar su rostro y alzarlo para poder mirarlo a los ojos pero su acto fue en vano y no pudo ver su cara ya que Ryou había volteado hacia otro lado.

-Andas saliendo con mi amigo no? Con este Joey!. Le grito mientras no quería verla.

-Yo no entiendo… Dijo también un poco triste ante la actitud de su amigo.

-No… Tu no entiendes nada, no entendiste que yo… YO Te amaba y tampoco entendías mi sentimientos, mi dolor de lo que acabaste de hacer!. Ryou ya no lo soporto y comenzó su voz a pararse ya que comenzaba a sollozar y en cierto momento se tiro en el suelo herido mientras estaba decaído.

-Ryou perdóname!. Le exclamo mientras corrió hacia el para abrazarlo por detrás en el suelo dejando manchar con sus lágrimas la chaqueta de este.

-Ya… no hace falta que te disculpes, ahora ya entendí que nunca te importe ni como amigo. Dijo todavía herido mientras sentía como aquella chica seguía abrazando por detrás.

-No Ryou tu… Siempre serás mi amigo y no me gusta que te culpes de una estupidez que yo hice!. Le contesto mientras recostaba su cabeza en la espalda del peliblanco todavía llorando.

Pero el momento fue interrumpido ya que el albino se paró del suelo dejando sola a la joven.

-Fue un error conocerte y por haberme enamorado de ti, Adiós… Termino el albino mientras caminaba con la cabeza gacha y dejaba con tristeza y sollozo a la ojirosa.

-Ryou no te vayas!. Le dijo mientras se levantaba y corría hacia el para detenerlo pero el peliblanco ya no se encontraba en el lugar así que se cayó de nuevo la joven mientras sollozaba más de lo normal.

Ryou se dirigía a casa aun con su rostro sombrío y gacho mientras que caminaba con normalidad tan extraña. Llegando a la puerta de esta coloco sus llaves para poder abrir el cerrojo y entrar finalmente, así que sin ánimo se dirigió a su habitación pero algo lo detuvo ya que de nuevo volvía ese clima tan frio y acogedor.

-Hmmm jajaja… Dime que te pasa?. Se oyó una voz desde el interior de la casa. Ryou solo atino a suspirar.

-No es asunto tuyo!. Le dijo con cansancio y descortésmente a la voz.

-Ja dime niño, te perdono aquella chica con la que nunca tendrás una oportunidad? Jajaja sabes eres un estúpido!. Le dijo la misma voz con un tono chillón que hizo que Ryou comenzara a perder el control y la desesperación.

-Ya DEJAME EN PAZ maldita sea!. Le contesto Ryou con enfado mientras que tiraba y rompía todo lo que había en su alrededor, eso causaba rabia en él ya que no soportaba ser molestado por esa tormentosa voz que le revolvía la mente. De repente el albino comenzó a sentirse mal, sentía con si lo noquearan y apuñalaran por dentro, comenzaba a ver borroso y caminaba con dificultad.

Subió hacia su habitación para dirigirse al baño pero de golpe se había ido la luz de la casa completamente, y en ese momento de oscuridad comenzó a verse algo brillante que iluminaba toda la recamara, era algo que al parecer se posicionaba en el cuello de Ryou; este no pudo notar que algo pasaba ya que se sentía mareado y veía borroso.

-Jajaja, JAJAJAJA!. Volvió la voz a reírse en carcajadas.

-Que… Que me has hecho? Que es tan gracioso?. Pregunto el peliblanco con tono desgastado y confundido.

-Espero que estés muy cómodo de nuevo ya que te tendré de nuevo a mi disposición, Esclavo… Le respondió la voz amenazantemente.

-No… NO por favor no lo hagas!. Le suplicaba Ryou mientras que comenzaba a ver lo luminoso que tenía en su cuello y pecho.

-Es tarde así que no quiero que arruines nada, de lo contrario me desharé de ti también!. Termino la voz en tono diferente diciéndole esto al albino de la misma forma.

Así que sin poder hacer nada aquel chico albino comenzó a cerrar sus ojos a la vez en que todo volvía a verse en oscuras por un momento, en el lugar donde se encontraba el peliblanco. De repente un objeto brillaba con intensidad y parecía que había vuelto de nuevo a posicionarse del cuerpo de Ryou que era nada más y nada menos que "La Sortija Del Milenio" la cual se encontraba brillando en el pecho del chico con el mismo lazo que rodeaba su cuello.

Así que con la intensidad que iluminaba la Sortija todo el cuerpo delgado del peliblanco, el rostro del chico quien había cerrado los ojos, volvieron a abrirse tomando una forma extraña que al igual se veía en todo el rostro y cabello del chico albino. Pero lamentablemente no era Ryou sino que era su (Lado maligno) y si era este Yami Bakura quien después de que lo derrotara el faraón hace 8 meses, con ayuda de Zorc Necrophades había vuelto a tomar control en sí de Ryou y recuperando la poderosa "Sortija Del Milenio".

-Hmmm jajaja estoy de vuelta!. Exclamo mientras que el artículo milenario dejaba de brillar y miraba con impotencia el cuerpo de su otro yo para asegurar el movimiento del cuerpo del cual ya podía controlar.

-Jajaja ojala que el estúpido de mi esclavo ya no eche a perder nada!. Dijo malignamente mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

Pov Yami Bakura

Ahora tengo que volver a rehacer mis planes, ya que no está el maldito del faraón, tengo que aprovechar el tiempo que me ha de quedar para volver a exterminar a él y al mundo…

Fin Pov Yami Bakura.

Continuara…


End file.
